Diametric
by Tsuru Maiden
Summary: No one wants to be around a sad person for long - that is why she will always force a smile on her face. Izumi Kohaku is willing to lock her sadness away and maintain the appearance of a blithe young girl who loves basketball despite her asthma, if that means her newfound friends in Yosen will not leave her. Murasakibara X Oc X Himuro
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: This story is a little like an experiment, and depending on how it turns out, I might take it down. The writing style is midly-inspired by noelswonderland. As I am trying to accumulate as many chapters as possible, Diametric will be updated weekly (Preferably on Fridays). Thank you for all the wonderful comments and support I have gotten from 'Resolution' - I sincerely hope that this story will come as an improvement after I have revised my writing.**

 **P.S. Apologies if Murasakibara seems OOC. To be honest, he is a rather challenging character to write - though I made him a little more childish and impatient in the chapter because he is in a bad mood (who wouldn't be when they're out of snacks?)**

* * *

"Blueberry cheesecake flavoured... Nerunerunerune candy?" Kohaku repeats, squinting at the bright and garish wrapper of the confection. Sure enough, the name of it is unmistakable. She shakes her head. Having a mother who works as the head of a sweets factory often causes her lunch box to end up with an assortment of sweets and new store samples, though she has never gotten such a flavour before. Yet while Kohaku appreciates it, she has never been that big a fan of sweets (especially not the 'special' flavours her mother is unusually fond of). It isn't healthy for an athlete to consume too much of it. And while it is apparent that she is nowhere near a sportswoman, Kohaku still retains hope that she may be able to join a sports club soon - despite the fact that she has only just joined Yosen, two months after the school year has started.

Her thoughts are interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps entering the classroom. Kohaku gives a start of surprise when she realises that she's no longer alone now. Having arrived at the school early today after hitching a ride on her mother's car, Kohaku has enjoyed the solitude of being the first and only student in the classroom, taking the time to inspect her lunchbox cheerfully without being teased for its excessive child-like contents. But now that another student has joined the scene, she feels unusually pensive.

Kohaku's first thought upon seeing him is that titans _do_ exist. The student is ridiculously tall - and if that still does not make others sit up and immediately notice him, his hair is an eye-catching purple. His arms are clutching an empty paper bag, and he's wearing an extremely disgruntled expressing on his face.

"Getting up early for no reason..." He sulks loudly as he shuffles into the classroom. "There wasn't any basketball meeting after all... Muro-chin's mean... I didn't even get to buy snacks..."

He plunks himself unceremoniously on the seat closest to the window, ignoring her all the way. Not the least deterred, Kohaku proceeds to stare at him in some sort of fascination. She's starting to recall having seen him before. He's part of the Generation of Miracles - a genius basketball player, Atsushi Murasakibara. Kohaku almost feels nervous when the realisation sets in. She's classmates with someone like _him_. In her eyes, esteemed basketball players have the same respected positions as famous celebrities and idols - if not, more. Kohaku has had a passion for sports since she was young.

Despite having been diagnosed with asthma when she was a child - something that has effectively prevented her from joining a sports club in middle school - Kohaku still retains her eagerness in joining a basketball team. Ever since being taught the particular sport by her father, there has always been something about the heavy weight of the basketball in her hands - the shrill squeak of her sneakers on court, the anticipation of single shot as one basket either secured a victory or a lost - that has drawn her to it. Her height is also another factor. Kohaku stands at a whole head taller than an average Japanese female student, and while she is obviously not as tall as Murasakibara, their height difference is still shorter compared to others.

"Hm?" Murasakibara only seems to take note of her fascinated staring now. He turns to look at her - but his eyes are immediately drawn towards the package of candy she's still holding in her hands.

"Candy," he echoes, his gaze never leaving the ostentatious wrapping. Kohaku stares at him in mild bemusement. Contrary to his height, his personality does not seem all that intimidating. Rather, it is almost the opposite of it. There is something childish in the way he stares yearningly at the confection in her hands.

"You like-" Kohaku switches her gaze to the sweet wrapper in order to read its name. "Nerunerunerune... candy?" While not as taken aback as an average person would be in such a situation, Kohaku is puzzled as to how anyone would like the sweet she's holding onto. Her mother is famous for giving her strangely flavoured sweets, including wasabi flavoured chewing gum at one point of time.

"Yea."

Kohaku laughs. The purple-haired student is an enigma to her. But at the same time, his eccentricity makes it easier for her to loosen up around him. Seeing the way he's staring so hard at the sweet makes rejecting him difficult - especially when he gives a mournful glance at his empty snack bag in between stares.

"You can have this then. I don't eat sweets much." She extends her hand gently, and without another word, the giant almost snatches the candy from her before tearing into it enthusiastically. Kohaku does not mind in the least that he seems to be talking to her only because of the food she possesses. She does not think she is interesting enough to inspire a conversation in the first place.

"You're Murasakibara-san, right?" It is a weak start to a conversation, since the question is almost rhetorical. Granted, she doesn't think he can be anyone else other than Murasakibara - his namesake hair and height is proof enough.

"Hm?" The purple-haired giant eyes her blankly, busily mixing the contents of the Nerunerunerune candy. A brief look of understanding seems to dawn on his face - she is asking him for his name. Instead of replying, Murasakibara stoically produces a water bottle and proceeds to pour an appropriate amount of it into the shallow moulds. When the concoction turns a pale pink, he gives a barely noticeable smile of satisfaction before asking "Who are you?" a little belatedly.

"I- I'm new here, I just joined Yosen today. My name is Izumi Kohaku. Nice to meet you!" She attempts to dip her head demurely, but the excitement is impossible to contain. Kohaku bounces up to her feet, her amber eyes bright with excitement.

"Murasakibara-san, you play basketball, don't you? You're part of the Generation of Miracles..." Despite Kohaku's nervous stream of babbling, Murasakibara continues staring at her apathetically - which only serves to heighten the former's anxiety. It almost feels like his demeanor has changed when she mentioned the word 'basketball'. However, it may also attribute to the fact that Murasakibara is nearly done consuming the entire contents of the Nernerunerune candy she has given him mere minutes before. This leaves Kohaku to wonder if he will abandon any semblance of a conversation since he has gotten what he clearly wanted.

"I- I mean, It's really cool, watching others play basketball. It's inspiring-"

"I don't like basketball." His words are like a trough of icy cold water, and Kohaku freezes.

"W- what?" Now it's Kohaku's turn to stare at him - though her gaze is far from blank. It is completely and utterly bemused. "What do you mean? You don't like basketball?"

"I only play cos I'm good." Murasakibara gives a semblance of a shrug. "Otherwise, basketball is annoying. I have to go for practice and I have to train." His face contorts a little in distaste.

"But..." Kohaku looks at him, disappointment clearly etched onto her face. "You're so talented at basketball. Don't you like it even the slightest bit?"

"Hm..." Murasakibara pauses and tilts his slightly. Kohaku supposes that he is contemplating her question a little. Her heart lifts slightly, perhaps he is searching for another opinion-

"Nope. I dislike basketball." Kohaku feels comically let down by his anti-climatic answer - like a child who has just learnt that Santa Claus does not exist after waiting for him all night. The one time she has the luck to be in the same class as a skilled basketball player, he turns out to be utterly disenchanted with the sport.

When Murasakibara registers the look of dismay on Kohaku's face, he gives a barely noticeable look of self-satisfaction - as if relishing the fact that she has finally accepted his lack of interest towards basketball. It rubs Kohaku the wrong way somehow. Is he basking in the gratification of her crushed dreams? She frowns. Someone like him would probably never understand.

"Is that so?" Kohaku finally answers, trying to make her tone as light and sarcastic as possible. She does not know if Murasakibara will actually rise to the bait or not - but given his childish ways, she thinks it's worth a try.

Murasakibara frowns slightly at her disbelieving tone. Just as she has hoped, he seems irritated by her mocking voice. "It's true. I don't like basketball. It's boring." He reiterates firmly.

"Mmhmm..." Kohaku trails off vaguely, determined to annoy him to the end.

"I really don't like it."

"Okay."

She can feel his frown growing deeper - before he abandons the conversation sulkily. And while it is rather silly and immature of her, Kohaku gathers some sort of childish satisfaction from the fact that she has had the last word in the disappointing exchange.

* * *

Murasakibara is solidly convinced that today is not a good day for him.

Firstly, Himuro has made him wake up almost two hours earlier for Coach Araki's "last-minute-emergency basketball meeting" in the morning. Secondly, he has run out of snacks, having consumed all of them in a huff when he found out that said basketball meeting was cancelled as Coach Araki was ill. Thirdly, Himuro couldn't even accompany him until classes started, since he had a Student Council meeting to attend. Fourthly, he ends up meeting a strange student in class, one that he has never seen before. And while the Nerunerunerune candy she gives him cheers him up initially, her passionate outburst about basketball only serves to sour his mood.

When she has had the last word in their conversation and turns to leave with an annoyingly satisfied look on her face, Murasakibara finishes the remains of the sweets and glares at her back. The first thought he forms about her is that she is unusually tall - though not as tall as him, of course. And that he likes this particular flavour of Nernerunerune candy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Izumi!" A sharp voice cracks across the classroom prominently. Kohaku flinches at its sneering tone. She is preparing to leave the classroom and go home, but the owner of the voice is quick to halt her tracks by standing firmly before her. Kohaku struggles to pin a name onto the pretty face currently glaring at her. Seeing as she has only been in school for three days thus far, she is still quite unable to recognise most of her classmates. But Kohaku does vaguely recall the person to be Akiyama Yoshie, the second tallest girl in class.

"You're doing classroom cleaning today," Yoshie informs her rudely. Kohaku frowns. She is certain that it's not her turn today - didn't she just take it yesterday? Yoshie seems to notice her reluctance. Her brows furrows in response, and she snarks at her harshly. "I'm busy today, so you're taking over for me." The dark-haired girl seems to enjoy taking advantage of Kohaku's status as a new student, since there is no one to stand up for her when she wants something done.

Kohaku is not entirely a stranger to such tactics. She has been on the receiving end of such treatment more than once before, though back then, she has never thought to contest it and protect herself.

"I... I'm busy too..." She tries to protest, albeit feebly. She is not as gullible as Yoshie thinks she is, being well aware that contrary to her claims about being busy, the latter probably wants to shirk work and go hang out with her friends. But despite that, Kohaku still finds it relatively difficult to stand up to someone else. A significant part of her life has been spent submitting to the command and volition of others, after all.

"What? Did you say something?" Yoshie snaps back, her sharp eyebrows arched. Despite the unceremonious sneer on her cherry tinted lips, she does look a picture of beauty with her high wavy ponytail and bright brown eyes. Kohaku thinks that it's almost a shame for someone who looks so distinguished to be a bully, and she is torn. While she does not want to cause trouble - especially when Yoshie is standing before several girls, all of which are obviously her 'lackeys' - she also does not want to be pushed around by others again. When she finally comes to a decision, Kohaku gathers her courage and takes a deep breath, mentally steeling herself for whatever Yoshie will scream in reply.

"I said-" Kohaku is cut off when she feels a sudden weight atop her head. Her first reaction is to crane her neck to see what it is, but she is too frozen by the abrupt action to do much. Yoshie and her female friends have suddenly taken on a wary look now. Is there someone standing behind her?

"Haku-chin says she's busy too," Murasakibara affirms lazily, his head resting atop Kohaku's crown of tousled navy hair. "She can't stay back today." Kohaku pauses, a barrage of thoughts racing through her head. How did he know? Had he been listening? Why was he helping her?

"And how would you know, M- Murasakibara?" Yoshie demands, trying to maintain the crude snarl on her face. It doesn't quite work - she is obviously fearful of the tall basketball player standing before her. Kohaku more or less understands. First impressions given, Murasakibara probably comes off as an intimidating figure, given his height. But Yoshie isn't exactly short either. She's merely a few inches away from Kohaku's own height - though the fact that the latter is taller than her doesn't dissuade her from pushing Kohaku around in the slightest.

"Hm?" Murasakibara pauses. It suddenly strikes Kohaku that he probably has not thought that far ahead. Will he give up the facade now? She bites her lip, racking her brains desperately for an excuse.

"She's coming with me for basketball practice."

Yoshie and Kohaku's jaw drops at the same time. Basketball practice? What is Murasakibara thinking? Fortunately, Kohaku recovers quite rapidly from his unexpected comment. She offers Yoshie an apologetic smile, despite the discomfort of the situation.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Akiyama-san," Kohaku says evenly. She forcefully drags Murasakibara out of the classroom in a hurry - before his lie can be seen through. For someone so vacant and lumpish like Murasakibara, Kohaku is almost certain that staying behind any longer will end up blowing their cover. But why did he help her then? Despite her internal debate, Murasakibara continues wearing a blank look on his face even outside the classroom, before abruptly turning away to walk down the corridor. When Kohaku doesn't join him, he looks back and arches an eyebrow at her.

"You're not coming?"

"You're really inviting me to your basketball practice?" Kohaku demands, flabbergasted.

Murasakibara shrugs. "You like basketball, don't you? You were being so noisy about it the other day." Kohaku ignores the jibe in his words. She is unable to come to terms with how easily Murasakibara has lied for her and helped her. They barely knew each other after all. As he mentioned before, their last interaction was three days ago.

When Murasakibara starts walking again, Kohaku hesitates for a brief second before hurrying after him.

"Why... Why did you help me? I could have handled the bullies on my own..." Kohaku mutters as she tries to smooth out her tousled hair. She does not want Murasakibara to realise that she is actually a coward under all that bravado. But the purple-haired man seems unperturbed by this - his eyes are as vacant and bored as ever.

"Is that so?" The ill disguised disbelief in his tone irks her.

"Of course I could. I'm no weakling, y'know!"

"Mm." Kohaku stares at Murasakibara in irritation, convinced that he is toying with her. But when she sees the teasing glint in his eyes, she realises that he is using her own words against her - it's an instant replay of their conversation three days ago when she just entered the school. She forces herself to drop the exchange, knowing that she cannot win this round.

"Why... why did you help me? Were you... Eavesdropping?"

"Cos you gave me candy," Murasakibara replies listlessly. "No, I just heard." His replies are annoyingly vague and disconnected, as Kohaku tries to grasp the gist of it.

"So you're saying you helped me because of that Nernerunerune candy I gave you before?"

"It had an interesting flavour." Ah, she takes that as a yes then. Kohaku grins. Suddenly, it seems as if she has found a way to solve another problem.

"Murasakibara-san likes sweet, right? My mother is the head of a sweets factory and she likes filling up my lunch box with sweets. But since I don't eat them much, can you help me finish them every day?" Murasakibara is already nodding halfway through her words. He does not seem to mind, so long as his inflow of snacks is present.

"Last question..." Kohaku breathes. "Why Haku-chin?" She does not think they're appropriately close enough to be called by each other's first names by now.

Murasakibara shrugs. "Haku-chin sounded better than Zumi-chin." She does not quite understand his nicknaming habits, but Kohaku wonders if Murasakibara calling her by her first name means they are friends, in his eyes.

"Can I call you Murasa-kun then?"

"Mm." She takes it as a yes, since Murasakibara does not deign to reply any further. Rather than be put off, Kohaku just grins.

"Murasa-kun? Thank you."

* * *

All worries aside, Kohaku is brimming with excitement when they near the basketball court. It has been ages since she last saw a basketball practice. She is in a hurry to find a seat in the bleachers before she gets noticed, for fear that she will end up being kicked out before practice starts. While Murasakibara's invitation does make that action seem highly improbable, she does not entirely trust his decision as of yet.

"Muro-chin," Murasakibara calls out suddenly, when a dark-haired student walks over to them. His longish black hair extends past his left eye, and there is a mole under his right one. While he is tall, Murasakibara easily tops him by almost a whole head. Though as Kohaku steps back, she realises that she would only reach just past the guy's shoulders at best.

"Atsushi," The guy Murasakibara hailed as 'Muro-chin' greets him amiably. "You're almost late. Fukui-san was looking for you."

Murasakibara grunts non-comitaly. He is starting to head off in the opposite direction - to the changing rooms, until he sees Kohaku again and stops.

"Oh, you're still here," he comments rather apathetically. Kohaku is unsure whether or not to take offense to that, but ends up deciding to drop it anyway. If she were to start questioning everything the purple-haired giant were to say to her, she would never be able to understand anything.

"Hm? Who's this, Atsushi? Your classmate?" The dark-haired guy seems more perceptive of her presence, despite not knowing her - though this may be simply due to his curiosity in the first place. Being the unexpected focus of someone else's attention causes Kohaku to step back instinctively.

"That's Haku-chin," Murasakibara introduces vaguely. "I invited her here cos she likes basketball." Just as he has reiterated his dislike for the sport, his nose wrinkles slightly in derision when he mentions her interest in the said sport.

"She does?" On the other hand, Himuro brightens visibly. "I've never met a girl interested in basketball before - Other than Coach Akari, of course." For some reason, he seems to cast a nervous look over his back at the mention of the coach, before turning to face Kohaku again. "What did you say was your name? Haku?"

"I- Izumi Kohaku," Kohaku stammers, unsettled by the guy's sudden interest in her. On a closer note, he is surprisingly good looking - though this only serves to make her more nervous. It is the first time anyone has conversed with her of their own will. The only exceptions are Akiyama Yoshie, whose first words were for her to fetch a mop for classroom cleaning, and Murasakibara, who only spoke to her because she had a copy of his favourite candy. Kohaku is quite unaware of how to react to this basketball player now, who is apparently a close friend of Murasakibara.

"Is that so?" He replies pleasantly. His words are a stark contrast to Murasakibara's method of mocking her earlier. "I'm Himuro Tatsuya, from class 2A. Nice to meet you!"

So he's a senior, Kohaku deduces belatedly. She struggles to form a reply to his words, but just then, someone from the basketball court yells at them.

"Hurry up! We don't have all day!" Promptly, Murasakibara stalks off to the changing rooms, though his speed at doing so is as unchanging as ever. Kohaku takes this chance to disappear to the bleachers, and proceeds to watch in fascination. While the trainings are painfully rigorous and strenuous, Kohaku's excitement does not diminish in the slightest. Even though she has been diagnosed with asthma since young, it gives her hope that one day, she can be part of the same scene in Yosen's basketball club as well.


	3. Chapter 3

"You've been diagnosed with asthma before?" A strict looking woman with a clipboard in hand surveys Kohaku haughtily over a pair black-rim glasses. School has just ended, and there are plenty of teachers entering the office. Kohaku is the only student there, currently consulting the teacher who is in charge of school clubs.

"Y- Yea..." Kohaku swallows, trying not to let her anxiety show.

"But you still want to join the basketball club?" It comes out sounding more like a statement than a question, but Kohaku takes a deep breath and steels her resolve anyway.

"Yes. I want to join Yosen's Girl's Basketball Club," she announces stoically. Despite the fact that the girl's basketball club in Yosen is not as renowned or popular as the boys', Kohaku is not the least deterred. She just wants to play - especially alongside other people with the same interests. It is something she was almost desperate for when she was young, seeing as most of the girls she met has never shown any interest in sports before.

 _Ah, maybe it's the reason I was bullied back in middle school_ , Kohaku muses briefly. Not only did she stick out because she was tall, her personality only served to accentuate that.

"Your doctor has certified that you can join?" Kohaku bristles mildly at the teacher's suspicious tone. Does she actually think she's lying in order to get in?

"Yes," Kohaku repeats, more firmly this time round. The teacher glances back at her clipboard - which holds a thin sheet of papers consisting of her particulars. She skims through them rapidly once again, while Kohaku fights the urge to tap her feet out of sheer nerves.

"To tell you the truth, Izumi-kun, our slots for basketball are almost filled. There _is_ one slot left, but you probably won't be the only one aiming for it." The teacher shakes her head - whether at the situation or Kohaku's plight, she cannot tell. "Your height might improve your chances, but if you don't make it past this audition I really can't help you any further-"

"It's okay. You've done more than enough. Arigato, Sensei." Kohaku bows swiftly before excusing herself out. Despite the teacher's less than friendly attitude, it _is_ true that she has helped more than enough. Kohaku is profoundly relieved that she has at least managed a chance to secure an audition. If she passes the relevant tests of dribbling, passing, shooting and such, she should be allowed to join.

Kohaku shoots her watch a hurried glance. It is unexpectedly early. Her meeting with the teacher hadn't taken as much time as she initially perceived. And in between idle chatter and the promise of tomorrow's sweets from her lunch box, Murasakibara did mention that there was no basketball practice today...

* * *

When the student council meeting has finally been wrapped up, Himuro gives a tired sigh and leaves the premises before any girls can wheedle him into walking home with them. It is unusual for him to he so direct and impatient, but Himuro has left his basketball behind in the court yesterday, after practice. And while he expects that it will still be there tomorrow, he is keen on getting it back as soon as possible - it is his favourite one.

Himuro pauses outside the basketball court momentarily, his fingers pausing before he opens the door. It's strange. He swears he can hear the rhythmic dribbling of a basketball echoing from within - even though there is no training today. Is someone staying late to practice? He pushes open the door silently, a nagging curiosity in his head.

To his surprise, there is a girl with a (his) basketball perched in her hand. She bends her knees and jumps as high as she can, her arms wobbling slightly as she hurls the ball into the hoop. It is not a bad form, Himuro analyses briefly. She's a surprisingly decent player. He steps forward slightly to get a better view of-

Suddenly, Himuro's sneaker squeaks against the ground, nearly startling him as well. Almost immediately, the girl turns to the source of the noise. Even from a slight distance, he can see her sharp amber eyes regarding him warily.

"I-" Himuro begins, as he edges closer to the scene. He is anxious to clear any misunderstandings before the girl accuses him of peeping on her - but she beats him to it before he can say anything.

"I- I thought there wasn't basketball practice today," she stammers, averting her eyes when she takes a closer look at him. That is when Himuro realises it's the classmate Murasakibara has introduced to him a few days ago. Izumi Kohaku, wasn't it?

"There isn't," Himuro agrees. "I just came to take back my basketball."

"T- This?" Kohaku looks completely embarrassed now, her face a bright pink. She hands him the basketball wordlessly, eyeing him in an apologetic manner. "I'm sorry. I saw the basketball and I thought I'd practice a little..." She trails off uncomfortably, looking unusually flustered. Is he actually intimidating her? Come to think of it, Himuro ponders, she _was_ like this in his presence last time.

"It's okay, Izumi-chan. You like basketball, don't you? Is that why you were practicing?" His words have a superior effect. Kohaku brightens at the mention of basketball - a sharp contrast to Murasakibara's usual reaction. Himuro finds it bemusing how someone who displays such opposing traits compared to Murasakibara can somehow become the latter's friend. While Kohaku is probably unaware, the fact that Murasakibara actually brought her with him for basketball practice previously stood for a sign that he, at the very least, accepted her. Coincidentally, he has also commented about Kohaku before during lunch break - as the girl who gave him a particular flavor of Nerunerunerune candy. The fact that Murasakibara has mentioned her on two separate occasions is actually rather remarkable.

Though, when Himuro thinks about it, the fact that Kohaku gave Murasakibara his favourite sweets may already stand as a good enough reason for him to see her as a friend.

"Y- Yes. Sensei said I get to audition for a slot in the girl's team. So..." Kohaku blinks, the flush in her cheeks ebbing slowly. "So I was thinking of practicing again. I couldn't play in middle school because I had asthma then. But now, my condition has improved a lot, so the doctor is allowing me to participate in sports." Himuro is mildly surprised, seeing as she does not strike him as someone particularly chatty. Perhaps that derives from the fact that the subject they are currently talking about is her beloved sport.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I'm rambling again," Kohaku apologises. As if to make up for the awkward pause that follows her apology, she hastily extracts a handkerchief from her pocket and wipes her face roughly. Her forehead is slick with sweat, and her dark blue hair is messy and ragged. For her to be in such a state, especially when most of the students have already gone home hours ago - exactly how long has she been practicing?

"I... I can't be certain that I will get into the team," Kohaku is whispering now, her eye distant as she stares at the expansive basketball court. "But I really want this chance. That's why I'll do my best." There is something pensive about her tone that startles Himuro.

"I haven't seen Izumi-chan around before. Did you just join the school?" He decides to change the subject - especially when Kohaku is starting to look a little wistful.

"Y- yes, two months after spring." Just as Himuro has more or less expected, when the subject veers to her, Kohaku is almost reluctant to speak. She seems especially unconfident about anything regarding herself - though this personality of hers does a nearly 180 degree turn when basketball is mentioned.

"Why?" It's purely curiosity that motivates this question, but Kohaku stiffens just the slightest under its scrutiny - barely enough for Himuro to notice.

"My mother was worried about my health," Kohaku replies, a little softly. "Speaking of my mother, it's getting late. I don't want her to worry. I best be off now. I'm sorry for using your basketball." Kohaku looks uncomfortable - her eyes staring at the doors as if they are her only hope for an escape. Himuro feels guilty now. Has he prodded too much? His curiosity regarding the amber-eyed girl has gotten the better of him. Maybe she is simply a more reticent person, hence her reluctance to speak about herself.

"Do you want to walk home together? Where do you live?" It is his attempt to make up for his nosiness prior. Kohaku hesitates before telling him it's in the direction of the convenience store.

"Oh? Perfect. I live just a little farther from there," Himuro replies, relieved that he can at least offer to walk her home. It's true that it's getting late, which is also why it wouldn't be safe for Kohaku to head home alone.

"Are you sure? I can be fine on my own..." Kohaku mumbles, though when she glances at the blaring digits on her watch, the shock in her eyes seems to indicate that she's not as assured as she would like to suggest.

"Of course. It's not safe for a girl like you to walk home alone either," Himuro reminds her gently.

"It's okay. I doubt anyone would jump me or anything - they only go for petite or pretty girls. And I'm neither." When Kohaku says this, Himuro does come to realise that she is unusually tall - almost level with his shoulders. Maybe it's her slightly meek nature that makes her towering height harder to detect at first glance. But the latter part of her words makes him frown.

"That's not true, Izumi-chan is pretty."

Kohaku is already shaking her head when he has barely finished his sentence. "I'm not ugly," she is quick to point out. "But I'm not pretty either. To be honest, I don't think I'd want to be. If I had really big eyes or a distinct nose, I'd have to worry about a basketball hitting my face every time I play." She scrunches up her nose at such a tiresome thought, and for as reserved as she can be when talking about some things, Kohaku seems unusually opinionated. Seeing this, Himuro can't help it. He laughs.

"I... what... What are you laughing at?" Kohaku protests, looking embarrassed. It takes a few more seconds for Himuro to compose himself. But when he finally does, he manages to proffer her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, it's just that... Izumi-chan is a really interesting person."

"'Interesting?' Don't you mean weird?" While not necessarily upset, her feathers seem mildly ruffled by Himuro's laughter. Himuro wonders if she's actually offended.

"No," he shakes his head to correct her. "I think you're interesting. You're shy when it comes to things about yourself, but you're unusually straightforward when you talk about your personal opinions and basketball. You must really like that sport a lot."

Kohaku seems relieved at his revelation. Maybe she did originally worry about the impression he has formed of her.

"I'm... different. People don't really like me because of that," Kohaku seems to struggle to admit it, but Himuro only listens attentively. Is she actually shedding some light on her meek demeanor? "That's why I try to be meeker and quieter... It avoids trouble, you see? And I don't really like talking about myself in the first place. I-" Kohaku looks like she wants to elaborate, but something stops her and she trails off hastily.

"I see," Himuro says softly. "But you needn't always act that way around me. Just be yourself."

"R- Really?" His words seem to take Kohaku by surprise. She blinks her amber eyes in confusion, though at the same time, there is a guarded look within them. "E- Even though I'm weird and... Different?"

"Yes," Himuro affirms decidedly. He is taken aback by the smile Kohaku wears in response to his words. Despite how radiant it is supposed to look, it almost seems like there's a hint of sadness in there.


	4. Chapter 4

"Murasa-kun, you didn't play in Interhigh, did you?" Kohaku feels rather self-conscious even as she voices this question. Ever since Muasakibara's flat and outright declaration that he dislikes basketball, Kohaku has consequentially avoided broaching the topic in his presence, although he and Himuro are probably the only people she can even think of discussing basketball with.

However, when Kohaku thinks about it, she isn't sure if both her relationships with Murasakibara and Himuro can really be counted as friendships. She has only ever properly talked to the latter once - when she was using his basketball by accident the previous time. Though on the other hand, while she and Murasakibara now share lunches together, Murasakibara rarely speaks, too consumed with stuffing his mouth with the new piece of candy from her lunch box.

"Nope," Comes Murasakibara's rather vague reply. Kohaku hesitates. As straightforward and tactlessly truthful as Murasakibara can be, she doubts if asking him about the nature of their relationship will garner her a satisfactory reply.

Hence, Kohaku doesn't question any more - it's never a wise idea to prod too much about basketball with Murasakibara. However, this time, he surprisingly volunteers information of his own accord. "Aka-chin told me not to."

"Aka-chin?" Kohaku repeats, puzzled. While Murasakibara's ambiguous replies are as bemusing as ever, she has mostly come to terms with it - along with his vacant and rather lumpish personality.

"Akashi."

"Ah, the Captain of the Generation of Miracles back in Teikou, right?" As usual, Kohaku is comically sharp when it comes to renowned figures in basketball. However, Murasakibara seems unimpressed by this - he merely nods to show his assent.

"Why... Why did he tell you not to, though? It would mean Generation of Miracles going against each other... Right?" While it is uncharacteristic of her to be so nosy, Kohaku cannot staunch her curiosity. A match between the few of the most talented high schoolers on opposing teams... Surely that is something to look forward to?

Murasakibara stares at her in silence for a while, before looking away and proceeding to tear into his maibo. Kohaku can't be sure, but those purple irises of his almost look troubled when he averts his eyes. Either way, she knows it's time for her to let the topic drop. It takes one to know one, after all.

* * *

"Juice..." Kohaku rasps as she scurries to the vending machines. Having stayed back after school to practice basketball discreetly in the empty court, she is now physically and mentally drained - and eager for something to ease her parch throat.

However, as Kohaku starts to slot a few coins into the vending machine, she suddenly realises there are people nearby - around the bend of the corridor, to be exact.

"Tatsuya..." The voice that says this is sickeningly familiar, though it sounds a lot coyer and gentler now compared to usual. Kohaku knows it's Akiyama Yoshie. Despite Murasakibara's appearance back then, Yoshie has not been any deterred from taunting and pushing Kohaku around whenever she has the chance to. Which is a lot, considering they're unfortunate enough to be desk mates.

"I like you." Kohaku's eyes widen. It's a... Confession? She feels guilty and embarrassed now, having trespassed into such personal territory. But she has already slotted her coins into the vending machine - though should she choose to purchase a drink now, the sound of it will surely alert them of her presence.

"I'm sorry, I can't return those feelings." Himuro's voice is apologetic but firm. The relatively casual and smooth way he dispenses those words gives Kohaku the impression that it's not the first time he is rejecting someone. She hears the sound of footsteps stampeding away. Despite Yoshie's less than pleasant treatment towards herself, Kohaku feels a brief stab of pity for the former. But that flash of sympathy passes soon enough. She is not saintly enough to feel that bad for someone so intent on sneering at her - when she has not done anything to receive such treatment.

"Izumi-chan...?" Suddenly, she hears Himuro's voice pulling her back to reality. Kohaku gives a start when she realises the dark-haired senior is standing right before her. Her cheeks colour a bright red - did he think she was eavesdropping?

"I- I'm sorry!" She squeaks. "I was buying drinks and- and-" She is practically spluttering in face of his questioning look, her hands trying to articulate what she wants to say. Kohaku concedes that she must have looked utterly ridiculous - since Himuro breaks into soft laughter again. While this initially sours her mood, it does comfort her that he, at least, does not seem upset. Though when she considers it, it's a little hard to imagine him or Murasakibara being angry - especially when they are usually so placid and calm.

"It's alright, Izumi-chan," Himuro shakes his head and places a gentle hand atop her short navy hair in an attempt to appease her. While this does not worsen the state of her already untamed hair, Kohaku still smooths her navy locks against her head nervously.

"You were practicing again, weren't you? Are you done? We can walk home together."

The two of them venture away in silence, though Kohaku feels particularly antsy. She has never been good at communicating with others in the first place. Murasakibara is an exception due to his quirkiness and generally apathetic nature. But Himuro, on the other hand, is both a popular student and her senior. The two factors don't bode well with someone as awkward and eccentric as Kohaku, and she ends up agreeing to walk home together because she cannot find a reason to reject him. Besides, it is nice of him to volunteer - even though she knows it is purely an obligation made out of her safety.

Suddenly, Kohaku peers into Himuro's face, her expression unusually serious. Himuro promptly stares at her in mild surprise. He is on the verge of looking away until she leans back and nods contemplatively.

"I think I can understand why Akiyama-san likes you. You have a calm personality and you treats others well. Plus, you're pretty good looking." These are all said in a matter-of-fact tone, since when Kohaku tells herself that she's merely observing Himuro, some of her anxiety lightens.

"Akiyama? Was that her name?" Himuro asks, choosing not to comment on Kohaku's unusual antics. Granted, he seems to have accepted her mild oddities. But contrary to his unruffled appearance and answer, Kohaku gawks at him in astonishment.

"Y- You didn't know her?" It comes as a surprise, seeing as Yoshie has the distinction of being one of the prettiest girls in school, and the tallest one at that - though the second title has been unintentionally usurped by Kohaku when she joined Yosen.

"Nope. Until you mentioned it, I probably wouldn't have known who she was," Himuro comments lightly. He seems largely unaffected for someone who has just received a confession - from an underclassman he barely knew prior, no less. But Kohaku's mind is still reeling from how plainly Himuro has rejected Yoshie. It is already unusual for a guy to look past her beauteous looks.

"You seem affected by it, is she your friend?" Kohaku's head snaps to Himuro's direction the moment he says it.

"No," she nearly glowers. "We're just classmates." She debates on whether to tell Himuro the truth, but ends up choosing not to. While Kohaku is not new to treatment from others like Yoshie's, she has still been hoping to escape from it in high school. But to bring it up now would be unnecessarily petty. Besides, if Yoshie does not physically harm her, there is little she can say about it - especially when even the teachers are taken in by her charming personality.

"Is she the one that pushes you around?" Kohaku's namesake eyes widen in surprise. How did...? Himuro laughs again, a little gentler this time, at her bewildered expression.

"Atsushi mentioned it before, when we were having lunch. He said you were being pushed around by another girl."

Kohaku is surprised that Murasakibara has mentioned her. On the occasions when she is busy during lunch break and does not eat with him, she supposes he must be in Himuro's company.

"I... It's not exactly the first time..." As usual, Kohaku feels somewhat apprehensive when divulging her past. She has never really had friends to talk about it to. And since Murasakibara is rarely interested about things like that, the subject has never been brought up. But Himuro is a different story. He seems genuinely interested in her, though whether it stems from mere curiosity or not is questionable. As undeniably close as both Murasakibara and Himuro are, their personalities are distinctly different.

"I got bullied in middle school before. After a while they left me alone..." That's not exactly a lie - it just isn't the whole truth. "But I ended up with no friends because of it. I guess it's because I'm different? I was taller than some of the boys, and I really liked sports, even though they didn't want me to join them-" Kohaku breaks off as she tries to stem the familiar sadness from welling inside her. No, she can't be sad. She has consistently told herself to lock all her sadness away.

Turning away slightly so Himuro can't see her, Kohaku forces a smile on her face - just like she always has in order to ensure that others won't worry. She ignores the memory of Himuro's words - to "Just be yourself." Because those who say it never truly mean it. She learnt that the hard way.

No more words are exchanged between them after that. Maybe Himuro knows when is the time to stop talking about something too.

* * *

(When Himuro looks back, he thinks that is the day he starts to realise; there's more than meets the eye regarding Izumi Kohaku.)


	5. Chapter 5

Kohaku does not know if it is pure coincidence, luck or misfortune that she ends up being partnered with Murasakibara for a Home Economics lesson. Considering the other students avoid being grouped with him like plague, she is starting to wonder if he has somehow garnered a negative reputation at cooking.

Her suspicions are half-true. Given that the recipe they are making for today is carrot cake, Murasakibara, who despises carrots but adores pastries, takes every opportunity available to switch the carrots out. Kohaku catches him trying to hide the cup of meticulously ground carrots she has prepared - thrice. It eventually impedes their progress so unbearably that even she loses her patience.

"Murasa-kun," she states firmly. "If you try to throw out the carrots one more time, I will ground twice as much and dump everything into the cake mixture."

Kohaku refuses to back down despite meeting Murasakibara's thunderous expression - though it is uncomfortably intimidating. But she supposes she looks serious enough when holding her ground. Her words warrant a sulky look from Murasakibara, who reluctantly replaces the cup of carrots on the counter.

"I don't like vegetables," he complains loudly, as he moves to sift together some of the dry ingredients. For someone as outwardly clumsy and tall as Murasakibara is, there is something graceful in the way he handles the steps to baking. Kohaku thinks it hails from his interest in being a pastry chef, although she also the distinct inkling that he only wants to eat what he bakes.

"But if you don't eat vegetables you won't grow-" Kohaku pauses. It sounds contradictory. "Ah, never mind. Either way, vegetables are good for your body." She turns around as she says those words, fully intending to make eye contact with Murasakibara just to establish the point.

But when Kohaku whirls around, Murasakibara is already standing before her. She nearly stumbles back in surprise, but Murasakibara promptly plants his fingers over her head. The mixture of surprise and the pressure he exerts actually stops her from moving for a while.

"I don't like it when people nag at me." Murasakibara frowns, looking unnaturally serious. "I don't like vegetables."

"But you need to stay heathy to be able to eat more sweets," Kohaku points out, refusing to back down. It's not like her navy hair can get even messier than it's existing natural state anyway.

Murasakibara only frowns again - though the way his irises shift slightly implies that he is actually mulling over her words.

"You're so annoying." he scowls, finally letting go. Kohaku wants to frown back at him and make a snarky comment. But for some reason, she cannot.

She turns away and immerses herself in baking so that Murasakibara will not notice her sudden withdrawal. Everything proceeds fairly well from that point. Murasakibara's face only sours when Kohaku dumps the carrots into he mixture, though he is heeding enough not to attempt removing it.

As they start washing up, Kohaku runs a used silver knife over the gentle stream of cold water. Murasakibara has already abandoned everything and is currently snacking without a care in the world. It makes Kohaku wonder if he has picked up on her abrupt aloofness. Should she apologise? She was being too sensitive-

Suddenly, someone bumps into her. It is purely accidental on Kohaku's part, but she ends up jerking her hand - earning herself a wide cut on one of her fingers.

Kohaku hisses in pain as she snatches her hand away. Already, there is blood welling out, and while she stiffens at the sight of her injury, she hastily grabs a paper towel to staunch her bleeding finger.

"Oh? I didn't see you there, Izumi. Pardon me." Kohaku sighs wearily when Yoshie pushes past her and stares at her handiwork in barely masked delight. Ever since her confession to Himuro, she has been even more bent on taunting and insulting Kohaku. It makes the latter wonder if Yoshie found out that she was present during her rejection. Maybe it is humiliation that is motivating her actions.

"I think you need glasses then, Akiyama-san. It's a little hard for you to miss someone that's taller than you." Yoshie looks taken aback at her uncharacteristic sally - but Kohaku turns away blankly. She is getting extremely tired of Yoshie's forced sneers and taunting quips.

"I saw you walking home with Tatsuya-senpai that day."

Yoshie's words make her stop momentarily. But why should she care? It is not like she has bothered spreading the truth - that she has confessed to a senior who didn't even know her name - and has gotten rejected as a result.

"Honestly, I don't get what he sees in someone as ugly as you."

Kohaku debates moving away from the one-sided conversation. While she wants to avoid trouble, a part of her is egging her to snark back, and shut Yoshie up once and for all.

"If anything, I bet Tatsuya-senpai pities you. He probably pretends to be interested in you, and laughs about you behind your back when you're not around-"

"You know, for someone whose name Himuro-senpai doesn't even know, you sure talk like you know him well." Kohaku's patience has snapped. It is one thing for Yoshie to insult her, and another for her to be passing Himuro off as a hypocrite. Himuro is if anything but that, and while most of his actions and words to her might be obligatory, it is still a fact that he actually bothered with someone like her at all.

"I may not be really close to Himuro-senpai, but I know one thing. He's not the kind of person who will support you in front, and jeer at you behind."

Yoshie shrinks back. Evidently, she never expected Kohaku to strike back so vehemently.

"He's not someone like you*."

The contempt in her voice pushes her over the edge. Yoshie raises her hand, fury and jealousy etched across her face. Kohaku tries not to retreat, and left hand reaches out to grab Yoshie's hand before it can make contact with her face. But Yoshie merely raises her other palm and swings at her. Kohaku flinches momentarily as she steps back. However, Yoshie's hand - still poised to strike - suddenly freezes.

It takes Kohaku a split second to realise that there is a towering presence standing behind the brunette.

"Knock it off, Murasakibara!" Yoshie growls in frustration, trying to sweep his hand away from her head. However, the giant's right palm remains firmly positioned on top of Yoshie's usually immaculate brown hair.

"I don't want to," Murasakibara states emphatically. His fingers twitch slightly and his grip on Yoshie's head tightens dangerously. "Should I crush you now?"

Even though he sounds as if he is joking, there is nothing laughable about the hint of annoyance in his purple irises. There is no sign of the placid and childish giant Kohaku has come to know. It sends an involuntary shiver running across her back.

It evidently scares Yoshie too. The fight goes out of her eyes and her hand falls away limply. With a trembling hand, she mumbles something that may have been an apology.

"Murasa-kun... I think you should let go now," Kohaku mumbles anxiously. The last thing she wants to do it attract attention, seeing as the current situation might impress upon others that she is the one bullying Yoshie. Also, as much as she dislikes the latter, she doesn't particularly want to test out Murasakibara's claim.

Murasakibara acquiesces unexpectedly, finally releasing his tight grip on Yoshie's head. But as Yoshie shuffles past Kohaku, her right hand grabs the latter's shoulder roughly, twisting the bluenette forcefully to face her.

"I don't get why anyone would even want to associate with a burden like you." Yoshie spits harshly - promptly pushing Kohaku aside spitefully.

Kohaku winces as she stumbles, losing her balance as she fumbles to wrap the paper towel around her bleeding finger. She braces herself to collide into the cold kitchen floor, utterly dazed and flustered by everything going around her.

"Ah-" Kohaku pauses when she ends up landing into something soft instead. In a disorienting moment, she raises her head in bemusement - only to find herself staring into Murasakibara's eyes.

"Gomen!" She shoots out of her classmate's chest, nearly falling over again in her haste. Kohaku turns away hastily to head to the nurse's office, her face still burning. Her finger is starting to hurt more, and she is desperate to avoid the lingering awkwardness between them. That is, until she realises Murasakibara is following her. Kohaku wants to assure him that she will be fine alone, but Murasakibara poses a question before she can.

"You defended Muro-chin."

"Hm? Y- Yes, I did." What else is she supposed to say? That it made her blood boil hearing Yoshie talk about Himuro like that? Murasakibara should already know, Kohaku thinks, frowning. They are best friends, after all.

"Do you like Muro-chin?"

"Of course." Kohaku answers, puzzled. It takes the combined effect of Murasakibara's stare and Yoshie's earlier quips to realise the implications of her answer. "No- I mean, not that way!"

"Oh."

They lapse into a mildly tensed silence after that. Kohaku does not quite know how to interpret it, but she is busy being distracted by Yoshie's words. In the aftermath of the situation, when the meaning of that poisonous jab has properly sunken in, Kohaku feels like there are glass shards in her heart, puncturing her chest at every breath.

"You're being too sensitive..." She mumbles reassuringly to herself. But Kohaku cannot deny the core truth in Yoshie's words. Being viewed as someone troublesome is something she is desperate to escape from, especially in a new school. But looking back, it always seems like she still requires some form of help or another - from Murasakibara and occasionally, Himuro as well.

When they approach the office, the nurse is out. Kohaku's face falls, but she grits her teeth resolutely and steels herself to wait for the nurse to return. She's already caused enough trouble for everyone. She dare not look at her finger now - vaguely aware of the growing patch of red on the white paper towel.

"Give me your finger." While she is deep in thought, Murasakibara has fetched the first-aid kit. He opens it and retrieves the necessary equipment, before staring at Kohaku expectantly.

"But the nurse isn't here yet," Kohaku points out a little anxiously. As much as she wants to trust Murasakibara, she is a little doubtful of his abilities as a nurse. Furthermore, she is consequentially reluctant about causing more trouble for Murasakibara.

"I'll do it for you." The tone of his voice breaches no argument or comment.

"Do you... Do you know how to treat wounds like this?" Kohaku asks, finally relenting as she offers him the injured finger.

"Health committee." Murasakibara informs rather dully. Kohaku almost flinches when he grasps her hand. But for someone who can be so threatening when something displeases him, his fingers are unusually gentle as he treats her injured finger, finally bandaging it carefully.

"Ah, thank you, Murasa-kun!" Kohaku grins appreciatively - though it comes out both a little embarrassed and forced - at the neat handiwork. Murasakibara only fixes her a quizzical look, and it takes Kohaku a moment to realise that his hand is still lingering on hers.

Kohaku snatches her fingers away, her heart beating unusually fast. She can feel her skin prickle under Murasakibara's gaze.

"Haku-chin?"

"Y- yes?" Kohaku stammers out, still feeling unnaturally flustered. Muraskibara's offhand comment about how annoying she is, Yoshie's snark at her troublesome nature, along with her numbly throbbing injury - everything is merging into a sense of suffocation that make her want to burst out of the room.

"You look sad."

"What?" Kohaku blinks. Of all the approaches she expects Murasakibara to take regarding her sudden change in mood, this would be the last.

"Your eyes. They look sad." He's acting as if he's talking to a four year old. But Kohaku draws away all the same. Is her sadness that obvious, despite her efforts to keep them hidden?

"It's nothing, Murasa-kun." Kohaku laughs in embarrassment - but even to her own ears, that laughter sounds forced and grating. In a split second, she is tempted to give in and tell him everything. Why she feels the constant need to smile and hide, and why she is so reluctant to view him as a secure friend. But she forces herself to recall how she lost her previous friends in the first place - and that is enough motivation for her to keep her mouth shut.

Murasakibara stares at Kohaku, his purple irises blank and unblinking. For a short while, Kohaku thinks he will reiterate his question again and make her give him an answer.

"Okay."

Murasakibara stands up clumsily, nearly knocking over his chair. Kohaku stares at him, a mixture of bewilderment and surprise. He is always fond of giving such anti-climatic answers, she vaguely recalls. But that's what she wanted, right? For him to let the issue go and not press her for any answers.

But why does she feel so empty now?


	6. Chapter 6

Murasakibara strolls over to Kohaku's table, already popping snacks into his mouth. He has taken to waiting for Kohaku during lunch - though whether this is because he wants to eat with her, or whether he wants to ensure that she holds up her end of the 'deal' is beyond her comprehension. Somehow, Kohaku can never quite deduce the reasons behind Murasakibara's actions.

"You want today's sweets, right?" Kohaku asks rhetorically as she reaches a hand to undo the clasp of her school bag. "It's corn-flavoured maibo today-"

Or at least, it's supposed to be if she has brought her lunch box. Kohaku blinks and rummages through her bag. But her search brings forth nothing but a few textbooks and a dictionary.

"I forgot my lunch box today... Ah- That means I can't give you today's sweets," Kohaku apologises in dismay. Will Murasakibara get angry? Will he not eat lunch with her? Come to think of it, they have only started eating lunch together because it's more convenient for her to pass him the snacks.

"Mm, doesn't matter." Contrary to her expectations, Murasakibara does not seem to mind. "I'll get tomorrow's share, right?"

Kohaku releases a relieved smile. "Of course! I'll even throw in an extra, since you didn't get mad."

Murasakibara only stares at her unblinkingly, almost seeming puzzled. "Why would I get mad?"

"Ah... Never mind." She supposes despite his child-like nature, Murasakibara is not as petty as he's made out to be.

Kohaku moves to stand up from her seat - but the realisation that she's forgotten her lunch box makes her sink back slowly again. There's nothing to eat even if she does dine with Murasakibara. Should she just use lunch break to study again?

Suddenly, Kohaku sees Murasakibara's outstretched palm in front of her. Is that... Chocolate? When she raises her head, Murasakibara is eyeing her with his usual apathetic expression, patiently waiting for her to accept the bar.

"You didn't bring your lunch box," he points out matter-of-factly. Kohaku freezes. Has he actually been thinking about that, when the only thing Kohaku was initially worrying about was whether he would get angry? She almost feels guilty for misinterpreting his thoughts.

"... Thank you, Murasa-kun."

Despite the bitter tinge of the dark chocolate, Kohaku finds it unusually sweet. Maybe it's because this is the first time someone has shared food with her out of their own volition.

* * *

It's finally the day of the basketball auditions. Kohaku pushes the door of the basketball court open, blanching at the sight of how many people are there. There are at least twenty girls - and all of them are relatively athletic. One of them is Yoshie.

By alphabetical order, her name is among the first few people. But Kohaku is beginning to feel antsy either way. Despite having practiced, the frightening number of people present is reducing her to a bundle of nerves. She instinctively pats the pockets of her shorts, running her fingers over the awkward bulge of her inhaler. While Kohaku has not had asthma attacks for some time, bringing her inhaler around has become a habit.

While she waits for her name to be called, Kohaku ventures towards the benches. The only empty seat left is the one next to Yoshie. Averting her eyes, Kohaku sits down, tapping her feet anxiously.

"I asked Tatsuya-senpai to come watch my auditions when he's free later," Yoshie whispers to her in malicious delight. "Too bad for you, Izumi."

"Why would it be bad?" Kohaku asks, genuinely puzzled. She doesn't think Himuro's presence will affect her playing much, especially when he has been generally supportive towards her pursuit of basketball.

"You're hopeless," Yoshie scowls, looking away. Kohaku happily abandons the conversation. She has more important things to worry about than the inner musings of the class bully.

"Izumi Kohaku!"

It is her turn now. Kohaku gulps. Her mind is suddenly blank, and the stares of the students feels almost physical on her back. She knows they are regarding her as a threat due to her height.

When she is on the court, she immediately feels more at ease. As Kohaku moves to pick up the basketball, she dribbles it a few times, before jumping and throwing it into the basketball hoop. It falls in, and her heart lifts.

Everything is going relatively well. After the basic, solo tests for shooting, dribbling, running and the like, the students are now being split into groups to face off each other.

Despite her fatigue, the feeling of being on court - without having to be necessarily discrete, makes her feel exhilaratingly _free_. But when she feels her body start to drain of energy, Kohaku shakes her head in frustration. She wants to- No, she _has_ to make it. If this is how it feels like to be playing on court once more, she honestly does not want to lose it.

Ignoring her ragged breaths, Kohaku lunges to steal the ball at every given opportunity. It works a handful of times - her height gives her away commonly. But shooting isn't a problem, especially when she can dunk fairly easily. The satisfying crunch of smashing the basketball into the hoop, as well as the adrenaline that rushes through her whenever she makes a successful shot - it is almost enough to make her ignore the tightening in her chest. Kohaku knows that she is pushing herself too hard, but if she does not display what she _can_ do, she might lose her well and only chance at getting into the team-

Suddenly, Kohaku gasps for air. Her chest is beginning to feel uncomfortably tight. What is happening? It is getting hard to breathe as she drops the basketball and claws at the collar of her shirt. But the constricting sense of suffocation refuses to leave. Inhaler... She needs her inhaler. Kohaku grabs at her pocket, but her eyes widen. It's not there anymore. Had it fallen out without her noticing?

She barely registers the worried shouts and shrill screams echoing in the background. Everything... Everything is merging into a cacophony of blurred images and disconnected sounds. The last thing she remembers seeing is someone running towards her - a dark-haired figure that looks vaguely familiar - before the world fades into a cruel black.

* * *

"You passed out," is what Himuro says when Kohaku's eyes flutter open in the evening. Her amber irises are dull as she takes in all the details of what preceded her fainting. Fortunately, she had merely lost conscious out of shock and lack of air. Kohaku does not bother listening to how her condition has stabilised, and Himuro eventually stops rambling. It sounds reckless and irresponsible, but she does not care as long as her life is now no longer in danger.

"The... Auditions?" She croaks hoarsely. The look on Himuro's face is enough to tell her everything.

"Everyone was in panic when you fainted. But the coach eventually continued and said that if anyone wasn't physically able for this, they wouldn't be able to make it on the team anyway. " Himuro seems uneasy, maybe even apologetic, as he tries to diminish the impact of his words. The devastation that registers on her face proves his failure.

Kohaku does not want to accept those words - which are the coach's indirect way of saying that she, a pathetically frail girl ridden with asthma, has no place on Yosen's Girl's Basketball Team.

"Who got in then?"

Himuro hesitates, his lips thinning slightly.

"Akiyama Yoshie."

* * *

When Himuro has left (She waved off his offers to walk her home until he departed, a mild expression of worry still etched onto his distinguished face) and she is deemed safe enough to go home, Kohaku wanders dazedly to the basketball court. Her mother has yet to be back anyway, and the house will be empty. But she does not know what she is seeking. A reprieve from her thoughts? That much is ironic, given that the basketball court is where she feels most at ease, but something like this has ended up occurring.

Would she have made it if she had not tried too hard? Or would they have picked Yoshie anyway, simply because she was more skillful?

Kohaku ends up lying spreadeagled on the ground of the basketball court - which has been marked with sweat and tears at different points of time. She lays her right arm across her face, not caring if anyone should see her in such a state now. After the numbness of her mind has worn off, the disappointment is starting to hit her. Kohaku has ended up carelessly triggering an asthma attack again - despite seemingly being on the road to recovery. She has also simultaneously lost her only chance to play basketball as part of a team, or even to play at all. After such an incident, it is unlikely that her mother will allow her to continue.

Kohaku is too buried in her swarm of thoughts to realise that someone else has entered the basketball court as well - until she hears that someone moving to lie down next to her.

"... What are you doing?"

"Sleeping next to Haku-chin."

It is Murasakibara. Without opening her eyes, Kohaku can already sense the large figure lying next to her, his purple irises staring at her in confusion as his warm breath hits her face.

"Why are here? Don't you find it weird that I'm lying down on the basketball court doing nothing?"

"Not really." She almost laughs.

Kohaku has almost expected it to be Himuro returning. He, who is also a lover of basketball, would have been able to better understand her disappointment. But the warmth of Murasakibara's presence, and his comforting weight as they lie sprawled across the basketball court - it is enough to crush her stoic facade.

Murasakibara does not say anything even as Kohaku cries, abandoning her desperate attempts to stem her tears. She cries for her lost opportunity, her broken dream, and the promise she will never be able to fulfill to her father.

That night is the first time they walk home together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes: Things seem to start picking up pace from here on. I'm not sure which direction the story will go, but for the next few chapters I will be setting up a poll on whether readers think that Kohaku is better suited with Murasakibara or Himuro. Either way, I hope I haven't bored all of you. To LynnStark an aniqa1234, I honestly cannot thank you enough for your reviews. The fact that you even went to cite which were your favourite parts and such honestly made my day. Thank you so much!**

 **To those who have not, do subscribe for more updates, and drop a review if you feel like it!**

* * *

"Izumi-chan isn't in school today either, huh..." Himuro laments, when he sees Murasakibara eating his sweets alone, rather dourly. "I wonder what happened to her."

Kohaku has not appeared in school for two days straight - ever since the basketball auditions. Himuro is unusually worried, but he thinks this is justifiable considering what has happened. He is also convinced that despite Murasakibara's apparent neutrality, the tall purple-haired basketball player is equally perplexed.

"Do you want to go visit her after school today? Ah, but I don't know where she lives..."

"I do." Murasakibara comments blandly. Instead of volunteering the information out of kindness, he merely seems to be airing his knowledge.

"You do?" Himuro blinks in surprise. "How-"

"I walked her home yesterday."

The statement leaves a strange feeling in Himuro's heart, if only because he is used to being the one to walk Kohaku home - albeit the fact that the habit started as an obligation to ensure her safety.

It takes a surprisingly small amount of bribing to coax Murasakibara into agreeing to visit Kohaku after school later. Himuro wonders if he is genuinely concerned about Kohaku - or if he simply misses the sweets she gives.

* * *

"Atsushi, can you wait here for a while, please? I have to settle something." When Himuro has ensured that Murasakibara will be waiting for him outside the school gates, he starts running after the brown-haired figure making her way across the school grounds.

"Akiyama-chan!" He calls the girl walking before him. Thankfully, his voice does not draw much attention, as the location is mostly devoid of students.

"T- Tatsuya-senpai!" Yoshie stammers after she turns around, evidently star-struck by Himuro's sudden appearance. She promptly assumes a coy manner, fiddling shyly with the hem of her skirt that Himuro suspects she has hitched up on her own.

It is unusual for Himuro to be so straightforward, but he has no time for pleasantries now. "I would like Izumi-chan's inhaler back, please."

Yoshie blanches. "Inhaler?"

"Yes," Himuro reiterates firmly. "When I arrived, you were talking sitting next to her and during the basketball auditions. Was all that done just to distract her? So you could stuff her inhaler into your bag after that?"

The air between them is as thick as a blanket. Yoshie's eyes flit about wildly as she contemplates briefly whether to run away or not. While she has longed for a close conversation with Himuro before, this is evidently not what she had in mind.

"I..." When Yoshie sees the look in Himuro's eyes, she gulps. Maybe she realises there is no point in denying it. "I was planning to give it back."

"I'll do it for you." Despite the lack of malice in his tone, Himuro's eyes are unusually cold. He cannot so easily forgive or forget the fact that Yoshie's stunt could have potentially endangered Kohaku's life.

"Does... Does Tatsuya-senpai like her?" Yoshie blurts out, her hands shaking slightly as she prepares to hand the inhaler over. Himuro pauses, assuming that she means Kohaku.

"I..." He wants to answer her, but something makes him hesitate briefly. Does he, really? Either way, Yoshie utters a choked sob and escapes in the opposite direction before he can finish his words. Himuro deduces that she has assumed the worst answer, yet for some reason, he doesn't think to correct her.

* * *

 _"Kohaku, today, I will teach you about basketball." The tall man, whose height his daughter clearly inherited, picks up an old orange basketball and passes it to her gently._

 _"Basket... Ball?" A five-year-old Kohaku repeats quizzically. Her father has tried to teach her an array of sports, but none of them ever amounted to much since they have never piqued her interest. That, plus the fact that her health has never been too good._

 _"Yes." Nevertheless, her father remains undeterred. The fact that they're standing in the middle of a basketball court nearby their house is proof enough._

 _"Basketball has many rules. They're really strict about them too. Well, actually, all sports kinda are..." He mumbles briefly. Kohaku waits patiently, already used to her father's slight eccentricities. "Anyway, each shot you make into the basket can be worth 2 or 3 points. That's why, if the point gap between you and the opposing team is simply too large, there's no way you can win. That's when basketball is really boring." Kohaku agrees. Even at a young age, she can tell that a one-sided game is completely uninteresting. But it only confuses her more when the excited spark in her father's amber eyes refuses to go away._

 _"But when the scores are close, one basket can mean the turning of tables. It can mean winning by a single point, or losing by it. That's why at the same time, basketball is the most exciting sport ever." His enthusiasm is contagious. Kohaku briefly contemplates a match where both parties were fighting to their fullest - where one basket would make all the difference. Her heart lifts. Maybe this sport would be different._

 _Needless to say, her predictions ring true. When her father's impromptu session ends, Kohaku ignores the painful squeezing of her heart as she tries to take deeper and slower breaths. Her round and childish face is split into a wide grin, and her amber eyes are starting to mirror her fathers' from earlier._

 _"I'll become a basketball player when I grow up!"_

 _When she looks back, it's such a feeble promise made on the spur-of-the-moment. As she grows older and enters middle school, her lower-than-average health has been diagnosed as asthma. That has effectively erased all hope in participating in sports - especially something as strenuous as basketball, until her condition took an upward turn when she reaches high school._

 _But even then, she still couldn't fulfill that promise._

* * *

"Kohaku, are you feeling better?"

"Mm, I'm fine..." Kohaku mumbles, trying to sound sleepy as she awakes from a nap she did not take. She offers her mother a wan smile in an attempt to calm her down, but it ends up having the opposite effect. Kohaku's mother, Miyuki, shakes her head, her eyes bright with worry. After the news of Kohaku's collapse has reached her ears, she has not let her daughter out of her sight. Kohaku feels guilty that her reckless stunt has put her mother through so much grief.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. I was just too careless during the sports lesson. It won't happen again!" Kohaku injects as much cheerfulness into her voice as possible, desperate for words to ease her mother's worry. She has avoided admitting that the reason behind her fainting was because she was auditioning for the basketball club.

"But you were auditioning for the basketball club."

Kohaku freezes excruciatingly.

"Your teacher told me... When you went to consult her about it that day. You didn't want to tell because you thought I would worry, right?"

"T- The doctor did say I was certified to be able to play sports-" Kohaku protests, but the melancholic look in her mother's eyes tells her that that's not the real issue.

"But the sport you chose... Is it because of-" Suddenly, the doorbell rings, cutting off her words effectively. Kohaku's mother glances anxiously at the door, before leaving the room to answer it.

Kohaku watches her go, her head spinning. Her mother's words triggers a constant question - Is her love for basketball derived out of genuine interest on her part? Or is it an unconscious attempt to pursue a promise that can no longer be fulfilled?

Should she have told her mother the truth, after all? But that would only sadden her, like before. And Kohaku has vowed to never be sad again, for the sake of mother and everyone else (what is left of them anyway) by her side.

"Izumi-chan!" Kohaku blinks when she hears someone knocking on the open door. It sounds familiar. When she turns her head, her amber eyes widen at the sight of Himuro, waiting patiently by the door, as well as Murasakibara, who is standing behind him.

"Why are you guys here?" Kohaku blurts out, confused. "Ah, is it to pass me the homework?" But then, only Murasakibara would have needed to come.

"Nope, we just wanted to see how you were doing." Himuro intercedes cheerfully. An awkward silence follows when Kohaku proceeds to stare uncomprehendingly at the both of them. Were they actually concerned about her?

"Kohaku, it's rude to leave them in the corridor. Tell them to go in!" Her mother shouts abruptly from the doorway. Kohaku flushes and mumbles a nervous 'Come in'. She is aware that after staying in bed for nearly half a day, her clothes are rather wrinkled and her hair is in an even more disheveled state than usual.

"So this is Haku-chin's room..." Murasakibara comments a little blandly as he ventures in. Despite looking a little out of place with his large physique, he seems genuinely curious as he looks around, one hand stuffing snacks into his mouth as usual.

"Atsushi, it isn't polite to stare so much," Himuro chides gently. The scenario before her eyes is so random and surreal that Kohaku has to blink a few times. Is this a dream?

"Izumi-chan... What happened back there? Atsushi said you were crying that night." At his words, Kohaku immediately shoots Murasakibara a glare - though he merely gazes apathetically back at her, nibbling on the tip of a pocky. Kohaku sighs. It's not like she can blame him for disclosing something this serious to his best friend.

"It's..." Really nothing. Kohaku wants to insist. But the words feel stuck in her throat. How long has she been doing this? Hiding what she feels, running away like the coward she really is. Never letting anyone glimpse past the bright smile she pastes on her face. Looking away and reeling back when they start to catch on to the fact that there is something _more_ behind that very smile.

"You've been hiding something," Himuro points out. And while Murasakibara does not say anything, he stops eating long enough to give her another puzzled look.

"Aren't we your friends?" Himuro presses on gently. "Don't you trust us enough to confide in us? You always end up looking away when you're sad." His insistence gnaws at her willpower until only a sliver of it is left. Kohaku bites her lip, unable to stem the observation that Himuro is a lot craftier than she has originally perceived. He is being excessively unyielding now, maybe as a realisation that she is weak towards words - especially ones about friends - in general.

"Haku-chin," At the mention of her name, Kohaku looks up wearily. Behind the rather dull eyes of Murasakibara, she thinks she can detect a shred of genuine concern.

"Tell us."

Kohaku feels the walls she has so meticulously built around herself break and crumble into useless fragments.

"I, well... I once ended up in the hospital for about two weeks..." Her start is halting, and painfully abrupt. But Murasakibara immediately settles back to listen while Himuro relaxes visibly. "Someone - a bully - back then took my inhaler and I had an asthma attack." Kohaku shuts her eyes a little soberly. "It was like what happened during the basketball auditions. I couldn't breathe. I thought I was going to die. But things were fine - I recovered in the hospital, stayed a few extra days for check ups, and then I was ready to be discharged." And then everything changed, she thinks.

"And then my father died."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's notes: Was the ending for Chapter 7 unexpected? I was hoping I didn't give too much away in earlier chapters. Thank you for all the amazing reviews. From what I can see, most people are leaning towards Murasakibara and while personally, I have no inclinations yet, I hope to see how your preferences may differ in the future!**

 **This chapter expounds a lot more on Kohaku's past. I hope it's not too cliche - as it had been the hardest part of this story when I was still developing it. Do read and review on your thoughts, and once again, thank you!**

* * *

"It occurred one day, when I was almost ready to leave the hospital. He was coming to visit me before the- the-" Kohaku flinches when the familiar sting of salt water pricks her eyes. Even though she has mostly come to term with her father's death, there are still times when she misses him. Those are also the times when she struggles to distract herself, because she knows that when she stops to think, the pain will hit her over and over again - like a relentless sledgehammer digging at her heart.

Himuro hesitates, as if debating whether to stop her, but Kohaku shakes her head determinedly and soldiers on.

"Before the car accident happened." That line makes the memories flood back. The dull monochrome photo of the distinguished man whose amber eyes she inherited - set atop the coffin. The way her mother had cried and sobbed as they took him away. The way Kohaku had stared at her blankly, the tears that wanted to fall refusing to well in her eyes. The way she saw a basketball match a day later and realised that her father was never going to come come back again, never going to teach her how to play basketball again. The way the world crashed down, as well as the timeless days of depression and self-blame as she wasted away in her room.

Kohaku struggles to breathe - but the suffocation she feels is different from an asthma attack. It's gotten easier to cope with her father's disappearance, but at the same time, she wonders if she will ever truly get over it.

"Kohaku." Suddenly, Himuro is in front of her, and Kohaku realises she's on her knees. She lets Himuro pull her up and set her on the bed, clutching onto the fabric of her wrinkled shorts and refusing to meet their eyes. She has thought that by divulging the truth, the hole in her heart would close again. But it seems to have the opposite effect. She feels empty and _spent_ from playing the role of an ever optimistic young girl who is never sad for too long. Because sadness is a burden and no one wants to be around a sad person for too long. She knows from experience.

"I fell into depression. While I was bullied before in school, the bullies suddenly left me alone. There were a few students who sympathised with me - they stayed by my side and tried to help me. For a while, it didn't seem so bad. They were the closest thing I had to friends. But there were days..." Kohaku's voice dries to a monotonous mumble. Her throat feels hoarse and her lips are dry, but she just wants to get everything off her chest - even if it hurts to remember everything back then.

* * *

 _Kohaku stares at the blackboard in the classroom, her amber eyes blank and empty. She does not know what time it is - or even where she is. All she feels is a numb sense of lost. When she is alone, she craves the comfort of people. But when she is with others, she longs for solitude. She feels trapped, unable to seek reprieve from the grief that haunts her stubbornly._

 _"Kohaku-chan..." Kohaku turns her head to her right mechanically when she hears someone. Most, if not all, of the bullies have avoided her ever since they've heard of the news. Whether this is because they feel guilty or not does not matter to Kohaku - she's only the increasingly fragile "girl-whose-father-died" in her classmate's eyes._

 _However, the person who is greeting her is actually a different boy - backed by four other students. Kohaku cannot bring herself to care about what they want. Nothing in her life seems to hold any value to her anymore._

 _"We heard about what happened. And we're sorry that we never stood up for you when the others were bullying you!" The words are rushed, but earnest, as the group of students stare at Kohaku woefully. "We'll help you get over this, we'll stay by your side until you recover. So don't worry about being strong or anything, just be yourself around us!"_

 _Kohaku feels like there's a sudden glimmer of light in the sea of darkness she is drowning in. For the first time since her father's departure, she smiles. It's small, crooked, and a little broken, but it's a start._

* * *

 _"Kohaku- Oh." When the boy enters the classroom, Kohaku's head is resting on the table, her shoulders slumped. Tears are leaking silently out of her amber eyes, as she stares blankly at the window. Her friend sighs. It's the fifth time of the week, and has happened countlessly over the course of several months - which is gradually stretching to a year._

 _"Kohaku...?" Despite knowing that nothing he says will get through to her, he can at least try. When it does not elicit so much as a twitch on Kohaku's part, the boy sighs and slides into the seat next to her. He'll wait. That's what they've all been doing ever since the 'promise' they've made._

 _It's well past evening before the tears dry and the two are able to go. He gets into trouble for reaching home so late._

* * *

 _Kohaku rushes to school, skidding to a stop outside her classroom. Her group of friends are usually early to arrive and she suspects they're already inside, bantering cheerfully at the usual table. Kohaku's heart lifts when she hears voices. They must already be here. She wants to thank them - thank him, in particular, for having stayed by her side yesterday. There is an unusual spark in her eyes, one that has not been there ever since her father has died._

 _"Yesterday was horrible, my mum chewed my ear off for getting home so late..."_

 _"It can't be helped. You stayed with Kohaku for four hours until she stopped crying, after all."_

 _"Yea, but nothing I said could get through to her. And it isn't even the first time this happened..."_

 _"She's asthmatic too. We can't play sports when she's around. Did you see how mournfully she was staring at us when we were playing basketball?"_

 _"We can't do this when she's with us. We can't do that when she's near by. Honestly, we can't do anything with her around."_

 _"We said we'd stay by her side until she recovered... But when I think about it now, I don't know if she'll even recover at all..."_

 _"What if she never does? Will we be stuck with her for the rest of our lives?"_

 _There is a sporadic pause, as if the words have cemented their worst fears._

 _"Y'know, sometimes she doesn't even seem to sense that we're around. Maybe if we slowly distant ourselves away from her..."_

 _The voice trails off, but the implication is there. They want to leave her behind. Kohaku stares without really seeing, her fingers still frozen in the act of reaching for the door - as if suspended in time. Despite being filled with energy mere minutes ago, she feels strangely deflated and hollow now. The spark in her eyes dies, like the flickering flame of a candle being blown out._

 _She should feel enraged that they are breaking their promise now, but she only ends up stunned. Her sadness has ended up becoming their burden. Her despondency has bored them and wore them down. Kohaku has caused her friends so much trouble - with the simple mistake of being herself and letting her guard down._

 _'Just be yourself'. That simple phrase is ironic when they are starting to regret ever saying that._

 _"I'll never be sad again." Kohaku swears to herself fiercely, but the damage is done. Far too late, she looks back and realises that she has always been fated to end up alone._

* * *

"There were days where I felt sad and empty, and nothing could comfort me. Eventually, my depression became a burden to others. People didn't know how to talk to me, and most of them soon grew tired of how I'm always sad. It felt like the toughest time of my life, when I realised my sadness was scaring everyone away. I think the only thing that kept me going on was my mother. It took my a few years to go back to being normal. She delayed me from going to high school... Because she was worried I wasn't truly over my father's death yet. That's why I came to Yosen two months after school started - instead of when the school year began. But even now, I'm still not over it. I'll never get over it. I just thought a new school would help me escape." The quiet realisation devastates her. The few months of peace and any semblance of happiness she has felt seems like a painful illusion. Kohaku is starting to think that she will never be happy again.

"It's true. You'll never get over it." Himuro's words startle her. Kohaku feels her heart clench. While she has known that, hearing the words being said by someone else seems to fortify it even more. She feels trapped - still devastated over her father's death, and sometimes guilty of even feeling happy when he is not around, of secretly seeking reprieve in work and school. For a while, Kohaku just wants everything to _end_ so she that can stop feeling-

"But it gets easier to cope," Himuro is saying gently. "I can't say I understand how you feel because I've never lost a loved one before-" A shadow flits across his eyes before he starts talking again. "Well, at least to death. But I'm sure your father will want you to continue living. He wouldn't want his death to cripple your life forever."

"I know," Kohaku mumbles, struggling to get the words out. "It's just... I just get sad again sometimes. And I get tired. I get tired of pretending the bullying doesn't affect me - of being the girl that's always cheerful and never sad." Kohaku has ended up supporting a blithe and child-like facade so people would stop walking on eggshells around her and run away when they realise she is 'beyond saving'. Maybe that is why she feels the constant need to force a smile. If she does so, her newfound friends will not leave her, and her mother, previously sick with worry, will not be too distressed.

"When you get sad, your friends are there for a reason," Himuro smiles. "You're not beyond saving, and you're not a burden. You don't always need to pretend everything is fine - that you are happy. You can just be yourself, right, Atsushi?"

"Yea."

"I can't- I mean, we, can't promise that we'll be right by your side, 24/7, whenever you need us. No one can. But I promise that as long as you do need me, I'll do my best to be there." Himuro stumbles a little over his 'I's and 'We's, throwing Murasakibara intermittent glances as if to ensure that he is agreeing (or at least, not disagreeing) with what he is saying.

For a while, Kohaku looks up timidly, both apprehensive and anxious over Murasakibara's reaction. Muraskibara seems to notice it. His purple irises are already directed at her the moment her head tilts up. It may be the trick of light - or just the refraction of the tears in her eyes - but Kohaku thinks she can see his purple irises soften slightly.

Himuro's words and Murasakibara's glance end up being everything she needs to know - the fact that they accept this part about her. That they admit that while they cannot always be there for her, physically and emotionally, they will still try their best anyway.

That they will not abandon her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's notes: I'm really sorry for the delay in updates! As I was moving houses last week, my computer was kept and sealed, preventing me from using it to update. As such, I will be uploading two chapters this week! Do read and review if interested,!**

 **P.S. In this chapter, Kohaku charts Murasakibara down as being someone who is not spiteful or mean-spirited. While it may be interpreted as being OOC for Murasakibara, I left it that way because Kohaku has not first-hand witnessed what Murasakibara is capable off. In future chapters, I hope to tap into the conflict between that - Kohaku's love and passion for basketball against Muraskibara's contempt for the sport, and anyone untalented at it. In terms of mindset and ideals in basketball, it would make Himuro and Kohaku closer, hence giving way to more conflict. It's just a thought though, so do fill me in on your opinions as well. Once again, thank you for reading!**

* * *

"Kohaku-chan!" Kohaku pauses, her fingers already grazing the doorknob, when Miyuki abruptly intercepts her.

"I won three tickets to the amusement part at the bakery this morning, but I can't use them since I have a meeting on that day. Do you want them instead?" Kohaku wants to question the odd number of tickets her mother has won, seeing as they usually come in pairs. But it is unusual for her mother to be looking so cheerful. So she ends up nodding and going along with it for her sake. Kohaku wonders if Miyuki's happiness stems from Himuro and Murasakibara's appearance back then. They are probably the living proof to Miyuki that her daughter has made friends.

"And why don't you invite those two young men along? Himuro-kun and... Murasakibara-kun, was it?" Ah, her predictions are more or less right.

"Alright," Kohaku agrees amiably. She has been wanting to show her gratitude to Himuro and Murasakibara for some time now, and if it is an opportunity given by her mother - something that will cheer her up even more, then why not?

"Say... Speaking of those two..." Suddenly, Kohaku's mother's eyes narrow in suspicion. "Are you dating any one of them?" The incredulity of it sends Kohaku into laughter. She? Date one of them? It is already a miracle (not to mention a joke) if she can find someone willing to date her - much less for it to be the eccentric purple-haired basketball player or - at a wilder extension - his popular and distinguished senior.

"No way! Himuro-senpai is really popular. He probably already has a girlfriend or something." The words are said to dissuade Miyuki from thinking too much, rather than Kohaku holding any actual belief in them. Given that there are still a multitude of girls seeking Himuro out for confessions, it is unlikely that he already has a girlfriend. Unfortunately, Himuro has dished out constant rejections - his main reason being that he is far too devoted to basketball to spend time pursuing a relationship. But now that Miyuki has brought the subject up, Kohaku realises she has never really given Himuro's love life much of a thought, other than the fact that he is popular with the female student population of the school (though from what she knows, his charm isn't necessarily restricted to _only_ students). Maybe there is _another_ reason to his constant rejections, though whatever they may be, Kohaku certain that she is not part of it.

"And Murasa-kun isn't interested in things like that." That much is easier to believe, considering Murasakibara's only interest seems to consist of snacks and pastries. But it is this particular trait of him that sets Kohaku at ease when she is around him. While he is lumpish, apathetic and frustrating at times, he is by no means judgmental or spiteful. Or at least, those are her observations so far.

"Besides, Murasa-kun and Himuro-senpai are best friends. Something like that will never happen." As Kohaku bends down to peck her mother's cheek before leaving for school, she fails to notice the brief flash of doubt in the older woman's eyes.

* * *

"Murasa-kun, Himuro-senpai, are you free this S- Saturday?" Despite her confident assurance to her mother, the actual task of asking them out is a little more problematic. Granted, it is only when she is voicing the question that she realises it might be a little inappropriate for her to do so. Her mother's suspicions from earlier echo in her ears - but they can't be true. She's never thought of them as anything more than friends before (back then, she has never even been sure that they _were_ friends). So why should now be any different?

"Saturday?" Himuro blinks. "I should be. Why?"

"Mm, yea. Why? Is Haku-chin going to buy me food?" Murasakibara's tone of reply is as blank as ever, yet while he still retains his generally uncaring manner, he seems to have grown more accustomed to teasing Kohaku altogether. At least, she thinks that he is joking. It is a little hard to tell given how serious he is regarding food.

"I, well," Kohaku mumbles haltingly. "My mother gave me tickets to the amusement park. As a sign of gratitude, would... Would both of you like to go with me?" It takes her a while to realise that she's actually holding her breath.

"Of course," Himuro agrees easily. "Don't look so tensed, Izumi-chan. Friends do these things together, don't they?"

"F- friends..." Again, that word makes her dizzy. Is she... Are they really willing to be her friends now? For real? In a way, it still feels too good to be true.

"Don't tell me you still don't look at us as friends?"

"No, that's not it. I... The word just makes me happy." For once, the smile that lights up her face is devoid of sadness and worry. It feels like the first time Kohaku has smiled so freely ever since her middle school days - and even that memory is tainted by the aftermath of the 'friendships' she has made. Himuro stares at her, and for a split second, his eyes soften gently - a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. For some reason, the observation makes Kohaku's heart skip several beats.

"Will there be snacks at the amusement park?"

The moment is gone and they're back in the setting of a noisy classroom, just before classes begin. Murasakibara does not budge from his question, despite the fact that he still has a box of pocky in his hand - half of it already missing.

"I suppose there will be. Why? Ah, I bet Murasa-kun will be more interested in the snacks than the rides," Kohaku predicts cheerfully. Murasakibara only frowns slightly in reply

"... Atsushi." He corrects, offering her a stick of pocky. Did he know that she didn't eat breakfast? Kohaku is touched that he is willing to share some of his snacks with her. Had she known earlier, she would have been more secure in viewing him as a friend - since he is usually so possessive of his sweets.

"Hm?" She accepts the stick and pops it in her mouth. It's... Cheese? She wrinkles her nose a little in distaste.

"I call you Haku-chin, so you can call me Atsushi."

"Souka?" Kohaku tilts her head and draws out the name slowly. "Atsushi... Atsu-kun?"

"Mm?" Murasakibara is already delving into another bag of chips. It's surprising how his pocket money can fund all of that. For a while, Kohaku contemplates inviting him over to her house again. She is certain that he will get along splendidly with her mother - given his willingness to try snacks and sweets with a variety of strange flavours.

"If we're breaking away from last names now, you can stop calling me Himuro then," Himuro suggests, albeit slightly abruptly. "It's too formal."

"Then... Tatsuya-senpai?" It feels a little embarrassing to be making such a big deal out of the transitioning to first names, but the fact that it is a sign that they are close... The warmth that Kohaku feels in her heart spreads throughout the whole body. She almost feels giddy with happiness - even though she knows a part of her is being melodramatic.

* * *

"Haku-chin," When break time rolls by, Kohaku is rummaging within her bag to produce her lunch box. At the same time, Murasakibara approaches her table, already halfway through his bag of snacks.

"What is it, Mu- I mean, Atsu-kun?" It's still a little strange to be calling him by his first name, but Kohaku knows she will get used to it eventually.

"Don't disappear again." He tells her, his eyes exuding an unusually serious aura. Kohaku shoots him a inquisitive look, wondering what else is riding on that statement.

"Ah, is it because you missed my sweets on the days that I skipped school?" She teases, finally recalling that when she was resting after her brief spell of asthma, she had skipped school for two days.

"Mm, yea." Kohaku is mystified by how Murasakibara's eyes shift slightly as he says that - almost as if he is guilty of lying. But if he isn't referring to the sweets she promised him, what else could he be missing?


	10. Chapter 10

Kohaku checks her appearance again for the umpteenth time. Her usually disheveled navy hair is now mostly hidden from view by a white cap. Despite her mother's attempts to sway her into wearing a dress, Kohaku has remained firm on donning a pair of black denim shorts. She wants to be able to go on the rides without having to worry about the wind. Pulling a little self-consciously at her large black-and-white striped shirt, Kohaku finally decides she's satisfied with how she looks. The sporty style has always suited her more, after all.

The three of them rendezvous at the convenience store near Kohaku's house, seeing as they live in the same direction (albeit at different distances). The train ride to the amusement park is a little silent, only punctuated by Murasakibara's rhythmic munching. Kohaku herself feels too drowsy to begin any conversation, though Himuro does not take any offense - even when she ends up falling asleep on his shoulder on the way there.

When they finally reach the amusement park, the amiable silence breaks. Murasakibara raises a large arm and points in the direction of the nearest chocolate store.

"I want to go to that store."

"Ah, it's begun..."

As Murasakibara pilfers through the racks of chocolate in the store, Kohaku finds herself making conversation with Himuro as they wait outside patiently. The sky is a calm azure and dotted with wispy streaks of white. Even though it is summer, the sun is still hiding behind the clouds, making the weather pleasantly warm and nowhere as hot as it usually would be. It has a profound effect on Kohaku, effectively chasing her lethargy away.

"Yosen will be participating in Winter High, right?"

"Yea, we're already training hard for it now."

"The basketball team's defense is strong, isn't it?" Rather than voicing that question, Kohaku is mumbling to herself. "You'll be going up against many strong rivals..."

"Kohaku-chan really likes basketball, doesn't she?" Even now, her childish enthusiasm is still as prominent. Himuro's eyes crinkle in amusement (not affection, Kohaku corrects herself mid-thought).

"Of course!" Kohaku declares. "My father was the one who taught me after all. I promised him I would become a basketball player in the future, back then." When she notices the flash of worry in Himuro's eyes, Kohaku smiles to ease it away. Only this time, the smile is no longer forced. "Don't worry. I don't like basketball just because I wanted to relive my days with my father. I love it because he was the one who taught me, and because it's fun to play. I'm better now. I'll continue living, for both him and Oka-san. It's been hard on her too, after all." Saying those words aloud are a relief. After pondering over the whole matter for so long, the conclusion still hadn't been easy to draw. But it _is_ true that the sheer enjoyment she garners from basketball is what has spurred her on to pursue the sport - not guilt over the promise she was never able to fulfill.

When Murasakibara exits the store, the three of them continue walking to look for rides of interest. Though as Kohaku has initially predicted, Murasakibara is far more interested in the amount of snacks he can get, as they are only exclusive to this amusement park.

"How about that one?" At Himuro's suggestion, they approach a haunted house. Kohaku has her misgivings. She finds the idea of ghosts and spirits alarming. Murasakibara seems to mirror her reluctance in entering the ride - though this hails from the fact that his forehead bangs into the door frame the moment he tries.

"Muro-chin, the house is too small,"

"I think you're the one that's too tall, Atsushi..."

"You and Haku-chin can go instead. I'll wait for you here," There is no swaying Murasakibara now, especially when he has firmly planted his feet onto the ground and is currently shoveling chocolate into his mouth. Himuro and Kohaku have no choice but to proceed on their own.

"I've never been in a haunted house before..." Kohaku whispers, clutching onto the sleeve of Himuro's shirt instinctively. Himuro does not seem to mind the contact. He tries to reassure her in his placid and calm demeanor as always.

"Don't worry, Kohaku-chan. I've been to haunted houses a lot before - they're not that scary."

"Easy for you to say," Kohaku mumbles. "You've probably seen way scarier stuff in America." Though when she thinks about it, Coach Araki in a bad mood can contest that assumption. She's no stranger to the middle-aged woman's P.E classes, though she has to sit them out more often than not.

The first few tentative steps bring about nothing to cement her fear. It merely feels like they are walking through a darkened corridor. Little by little, Kohaku relaxes more, trying to keep herself from holding her breath. She eventually abandons her grip on Himuro's shirt as well.

"Oh, there's a door. Is that the exit?" Kohaku steps forward when she sees an ebony door in front of them, prepared to push it open. But the door moves open on its own. Something emerges from it and jumps out at her in a split second. All Kohaku sees is a twisted, grotesque face with one hollow eye socket and bloody locks

Kohaku screams in horror, startled, backing away from the figure in front of her. She ends up stumbling into Himuro in her confusion, nearly losing her balance in the tangle of limbs - until Himuro grabs on to her shoulders and steadies her again. In hindsight, it was rather foolish of her to assume that a door in the middle of nowhere would be the way out. It should be suspicious even if she has not seen the interior of a haunted house before.

"It's okay, it was just a-" Himuro lifts his head for a quick glance, "Zombie."

"That doesn't make me feel any better..." Kohaku whispers, trying to gather her bearings. It takes her a while to realise that she is uncomfortably close to Himuro, who is nearly hugging her in an attempt to calm her down. Kohaku gently shrugs his hands away from her shoulders, wearing an apologetic look on her face. It feels like she has only succeeded in bringing him trouble throughout the whole experience - which is ironic, really, when this is supposed to he her method of thanking him and showing her gratitude.

Kohaku soon gets used to the people that jump out on them from unseen corners. Granted, now that she is more or less expectant of it, the jumps are nowhere nearly as scary nor effective. She feels a good deal braver when the darkness starts to recede. They should be nearing the exit by now.

That is, until the wailing starts.

"Tatsuya-senpai, do you hear something?" It is a little hard to pinpoint, but Kohaku swears she hears the sound of crying. The mournful echoes makes the back of her neck prickle.

"Hm?" Himuro pricks up his ears, tilting his head slightly as he assesses the situation. "Ah, I think I do hear it."

"... Is it supposed to be a banshee this time?"

When they near the sound - which is buzzing out from behind yet another door, Kohaku gulps, tempted to turn back. But if they do not advance, they will never be able to leave the place. The cries sound unnaturally realistic, certainly beyond the skills of a random person working at the haunted house attraction. Her fingers are shaking a little as she reaches for the doorknob.

"Are you scared?"

"… Yes." There is no use in hiding it when her fingers are trembling so obviously.

"Don't worry about it. I'm here with you, aren't I? Besides, you've faced your demons and worries before. Something like this shouldn't be a problem to you." Himuro seems confident that she will see this through. Kohaku concedes that he has a point. She has already acknowledged and faced up to her traumas and fears. Something like this shouldn't impede her. Taking a deep breath, Kohaku pushes the door open slowly, nearly jumping back when she catches a wisp of a shadow inside the room.

Then she realises it's a little boy. Gauging roughly from his height, he is about six or seven years old. But the tears streaming down his face makes him seem far younger and vulnerable.

"Are... Are you all right? Did something happen to you?" Kohaku asks, her voice little more than a hushed whisper. For a while, she suspects it is a part of the haunted house attraction. But the way the little boy is sobbing so heartbrokenly makes it unlikely. Handing him a tissue paper from her bag, Kohaku's eyes soften a little when he scrubs hard at the tears on his face and blows his nose. She has never had any siblings before. This is the closest she has ever been to a young child.

Once the child is more or less a little more composed than before, he starts to mumble haltingly. "A- a while ago, I brought my little brother here with me. I told him it'll be all right, even though he was really scared. But in the middle of the haunted house, I was the one starting to lose my nerve. Then a ghost jumped out on us and I ran and-" he is starting to tear up again. "And we got separated! It's my fault. I shouldn't have brought him here in the first place. Satoshi was always better than me. He's faster, stronger, smarter and nearly taller than me. So for once I just wanted to show that- that I was better and braver..." The little boy's lower lip quivers slightly as he tries to get the words out.

"But you got lost in the haunted house and now you're separated?" Himuro confirms gently. It may have been the trick of light, but the expression on his face seems to have turned a little forlorn.

"Yes..."

"What's your name?" Kohaku bends down so that she is almost eye level with the young child.

"Sa... Satoru," he manages to sniffle.

"Satoru-kun, we'll look for your younger brother with you. So don't cry anymore, alright? Older brothers have to be strong - to support and teach their younger ones." Himuro opens his mouth to say something then, but he simply pauses and looks away when Kohaku offers him a questioning glance.

When it soon comes to light that Satoru's younger brother, Satoshi, is no longer in the haunted house, Himuro and Kohaku end up heading in the direction of the exit.

"Ah, before that, let's look for Atsushi." Himuro suggests. Kohaku nods hurriedly. She feels guilty, having been so caught up in looking for Satoru's younger brother that the fact that Murasakibara is still patiently waiting for them outside has almost slipped her mind.

"Yea, let's go." But when they make one big round back to the haunted house's entrance, their tall purple-haired companion is nowhere to be seen, despite the fact that he is nearly impossible to miss him - even out of one's peripheral vision.

"Maybe he went to buy snacks." Himuro suggests at Kohaku's bewildered expression. That does seem to be the only plausible cause. The two of them start heading in the direction of the nearby candy stores, until they realise Satoru is lagging behind significantly.

"What's wrong, Satoru? Are you alright?" Kohaku feels concerned when she addresses the abruptly quiet child.

"I... I'm really sorry for causing you trouble. But, please don't leave me behind." Satoru is unable to meet her eyes even as he utters that plea. Yet, Kohaku only feels her heart warming indescribably to the boy. Maybe it is because she knows what it feels like - to share your problems with others, but subsequently fear that they will abandon you because of it.

"I won't leave you behind. I promise to do my best to find your younger brother for you." It is a reckless promise, given the size of the amusement park and the fact that she has not even consulted Himuro yet before offering her help. But even though she will probably have to hand Satoru over to the relevant authorities for help, a part of her is still desperate to offer whatever assistance she can.

"R- really?" Satoru glances up at her hopefully, his eyes enormously relieved.

"Really." Kohaku reaches out her hand as a gesture of warmth. Satoru clings onto it anxiously - his left hand latching onto Himuro's as well. The surprise in Himuro's eyes, as the seven year old wraps his small and clumsy fingers around his hand, elicits a laugh from Kohaku.

When they start walking again, it catches the attention of some passers-by.

"Ah, look at that young family. They look so happy together!"

The words are loud enough for them to hear. Kohaku flushes a little pink, Himuro maintains a poker face as usual - though an amused smile plays on his lips - while Satoru simply marches forward, anxiously keeping his eyes peeled for his brother.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's notes: A poll on whether Murasakibara or Himuro is a better match for Kohaku has been set up! Do visit for a vote. Once again, I apologise for the belated update. I got hit by a particularly bad case of writer's block, and lost touch with the story. As such, I hope my writing style does not suffer too much, and characters are no too OOC. Do read and review for feedback and comments! Thank you for reading!**

* * *

Murasakibara waits patiently at the entrance of the haunted house, ignoring the startled glances passers-by throw at him when they notice his impressive height. He is busy devouring the bag of strawberry flavoured pocky he specifically bought for the trip in silence - until he overhears a pair of teenage girls discussing a nearby sweets store.

"Mika-chan, I heard that store is selling those exclusive flavoured chocolate - the fruit parfait ones that you really like! It's on offer too, let's go check it out!"

"Really? Let's hurry!"

Murasakibara stiffens very subtly, the cogs in his mind churning. Should he prioritise that special sale above waiting for Himuro and Kohaku? Or should he go check it out before the special edition chocolate is sold out...?

Murasakibara comes to a decision within seconds.

He straightens visibly and trails off in the direction of the two girls.

* * *

"Do you know what it's like to feel inferior?" Himuro suddenly asks. For some reason, the earlier talk about brothers seems to have sobered his mood a little.

"Hm?" Kohaku does not need to ponder a lot about that. "Yes." She is not the least embarrassed to admit that Yoshie's large shadow, along with her bullying, is more or less the root to these feelings - though that expression is more figurative than literal seeing as she is still a few inches taller.

Himuro looks momentarily surprised at her straightforward answer. He blinks before his eyes grow indecipherably distant again. Kohaku can see his grip on Satoru's hand loosen slightly, as if he is deep in thought.

"I see..." While he seems to have closed the subject, Kohaku waits patiently for him to expound on his words. She knows there's more that he wants to say. Catching sight of her expectant look, Himuro laughs, though it sounds a little strained.

"You seem to know there's more that I want to say," Himuro drops his grin and speaks with a more serious tone now. "I had a friend who was like a brother to me back in the States. I was the one to introduce him to basketball... But he surpassed me in no time. I never fully realised it then. But when I look back, I've always been desperately pushing myself, because deep down in my heart, I was afraid of being left behind." Kohaku is silent as Himuro gives a rather wry smile. "I suppose I was bitter - I was the older brother, the one who taught him how to play. But in almost no time at all, he surpassed me. He's the talented one, while I'm nothing-"

"I... I don't understand." Himuro gives a start when Kohaku whispers this gently. Granted, he has never expected an outsider like Kohaku to fully make sense of the situation. But Himuro has secretly hoped that she'd be able to understand his frustration, since that is something Murasakibara most definitely cannot grasp.

"I don't understand why people must draw such clear distinctions between players who are talented and players who are not. Does it matter as long as we do our best for it? I know it might not be as good, but even the talented have to work hard to get somewhere." When Himuro's expression turns unreadable, Kohaku backpedals furiously.

It is rude and obnoxious of her to be making such ludicrous claims when she is not the one in Himuro's shoes - working desperately to stay ahead, only to taste the bitterness of being surpassed. In fact, the more she thinks about it, the more she realises how wholly inadequate her words are.

"I'm sorry," she rushes out, trying to find words to justify her stand. "That was only my opinion. It's pretentious of me to say something so casually," Kohaku pauses, desperately searching for the correct words to express her beliefs. While it has never been established nor stated outright, she does not think Himuro holds much faith in emptily optimistic words, despite his laid-back nature. There seems to be something hidden under that constantly friendly facade - something steely and cold that does not take to losing well. Kohaku is not entirely sure, but she can tell that there is definitely much more to Himuro than meets the eye.

"To me, there's nothing else I can do other than work hard for basketball. As long as I, or anyone, do that, for that matter, I believe that anyone can push through the limits and restraints of 'being talentless'."

"But what if you lose?" Himuro bursts out. It is the largest reaction Kohaku has ever seen coming out from him.

"What if you lose, even after working so hard? What do I do then? Do I give up?" His slip in pronouns are barely conscious, and the quiet frustration in his words makes Kohaku realise that Himuro may not be as secure as he has always established himself to he.

"There are absolutely no words able to dilute the bitterness of losing - especially after you have tried your best, and still failed." Kohaku admits this calmly, given how it is already deeply acknowledged by Himuro.

"Every time you lose, you have three options. Remain the same, quit, or work harder. Losing is always frustrating; but I don't think it's bad. I think always winning is the worst thing to happen to a basketball player - because it takes the fun out of everything." She is dredging up memories of her father's teachings, of how he defined an exciting game and how he taught her the enjoyment of sports.

"I think that if you really love basketball, it's best to do everything you can for every game. And even if you lose, I also don't think giving up will make you feel any better." Kohaku's voice fades to a bare whisper at the end, when she realises that she is rambling without thinking.

At Himuro's impassive expression, she feels embarrassed. Were her words meaningless and empty to him, after all? But while the traces of melancholy on Himuro's face have yet to fully fade, he seems more at ease than before. "I see. Thank you, Kohaku-chan."

It is the first time he is smiling so peacefully. Kohaku realises it has never occurred to her that any smile other than this one can be insincere.

* * *

Nibbling on the last few bags of chocolate he has snatched from the special sale, Murasakibara trudges back to the haunted house lightheartedly. The only thing marring his fairly good mood is the unwanted presence behind him.

"... How long are you going to follow me?" Murasakibara finally demands peevishly, turning to address the young child walking barely a few feet behind him. He has long detected the latter's presence, seeing as the kid is hardly being inconspicuous. But almost as soon as he says that, the child freezes in a comical mixture of shock and fear.

"S- S-" He is stuttering so badly that Murasakibara can hardly makes heads or tails of the situation. "S- S- Satoru-Nii told me to stay at a- a- a noticeable place if... If I get lost!" The child squeaks, bursting into a flood of tears quite promptly. As he continues to bawl loudly, Murasakibara regards him a little blankly. Given how all of of his siblings are older than him, he is despairingly unaware of how to treat someone as young as this.

"... Here." He ends up handing the child a stick of pocky, reluctant to part with anything more than that. He sincerely hopes that the snack is enough to pacify the young child or put a temporary end to his tears, at the very least.

Thankfully, privy to his wishes, the child's tears stop in a span of seconds, if only because he is now busy eyeing the snack in ill-concealed suspicion. Murasakibara heaves a silent sigh of relief when he grabs it swiftly with a mumbled thank you.

They lapse into an awkward silence - which is only broken by the sounds of sporadic munching. The child nibbles cautiously on his pocky, punctuating his chewing with occasional sniffles.

By the time he has finished eating, Murasakibara has long demolished his arsenal of snacks. Upon ascertaining that it is truly empty, Murasakibara crushes his wrapper gloomily and prepares to dispose of it.

However, the realisation that the wastepaper basket is situated a considerable distance away from him is enough to motivate him into shooting it instead despite of his dislike of basketball. As he positions his arms and hurls the the wad of metal foil in the air, it bounces off the rim and falls in despite the incredulity of the distance.

"T- that's cool!" The child suddenly squeals, his tears one again fading at a miraculous speed. His eyes are bright with admiration and awe, but Murasakibara ignores him. Having secured his snacks, he is more preoccupied with looking for Kohaku and Himuro now. Almost on cue, his phone rings.

"Hello?" Murasakibara mumbles into the phone. The child is still staring at him with wide-eyed amazement and he returns it unabashedly with an annoyed glare.

"Atsushi?" It is Himuro. "Kohaku-chan and I have a lost child at our hands. We're helping him look for his brother. Where are you? Let's meet up so you can help too."

Murasakibara begins to voice his dissent, but he can hear a mild scuffle over the phone, before Kohaku's voice surfaces instead. "Please, Atsu-kun, he's really worried about his younger brother. Can we help him look for just a few more minutes?"

Murasakibara hesitates briefly, debating whether to reject her pleas. With Kohaku's earnest request and the inconvenience of the situation weighing in his mind, he eventually ends up with a reluctant compromise. "Okay, but I still want to buy more candy." He can hear Kohaku exhale a sigh of relief before giving him instructions to meet at the tall and iconic ferris wheel.

"Ah, but there's–" Before Murasakibara can inform Kohaku of the strange child tailing him, she has abandoned the conversation. Slightly affronted, he takes his irritation out by glaring at the child once more, deeply convinced that the entire situation is somehow his fault. He tries to determine the best way to get him to leave.

"I'm busy," Murasakibara informs as coldly as he can, "I'm helping my friends look for a lost child." He hopes that his words will discourage the child enough to chase him off. It seems to work when he adopts a somewhat crestfallen expression - until he brightens up swiftly.

"That's good! I can ask him if he's seen my brother," he determines gleefully. Murasakibara feels a vein pop in his forehead as he concludes that the brat is rudimentarily clueless.

* * *

While on the way to the ferris wheel, Kohaku finds herself making small talk with Himuro to lighten the sober mood he has set before. "What... What kind of girls does Himuro-senpai like?" When she sees his startled gaze, Kohaku hurries to clarify herself, already embarrassed by the nature of her question. "I'm a little curious. Tatsuya-senpai is really popular, but you've never accepted any confessions before."

"Ah, that's because I want to concentrate on basketball." Kohaku nods absentmindedly at the logic of it. It is a pretty sound reason given the taxing nature of basketball. On the other hand, Himuro is still mulling over her earlier question, unexpectedly serious about it.

"The type of girl I like? I never really thought about it..." Himuro mumbles, scratching his cheek. The fact that he is genuinely pondering about it - in spite of the long line of confessions he receives - amuses Kohaku. "I suppose if I had a girl that I liked, she would be someone strong."

"Strong?" Kohaku echoes, a little surprised. She knows Himuro is definitely capable of looking beyond the physical qualities of a girl, but strength is something she does not expect him to prize. Yet, the more she thinks about it, the more sense his answer starts to make.

"Yea, is it bad?" Himuro gives an embarrassed chuckle, especially when even Satoru regards him curiously. Kohaku laughs. She has never seen any expression other than a smile exist on Himuro's face, and it comforts her that she is a little closer to understanding what lies beyond his constant smiling tranquility.

Given how she has tried to always hide her emotions behind a smile before, and how painful it has been for her, Kohaku does not want anyone else - especially Himuro - to experience it.

"No. I think a strong girl would suit you."

* * *

"Ah, I see Atsu-kun!" Kohaku finally catches sight of Murasakibara when they near the ferris wheel. With his eye-catching hair colour and height, it is impossible to miss him, and Kohaku stifles a giggle when Satoru's eyes widen at the sight. She is taken aback, however, when they widen even more upon seeing what is behind Murasakibara.

"Satoshi!" He dashes towards the tall purple-haired man, who only spares him a vacant look even when Satoru nearly bumps into his feet out of sheer speed. It takes Kohaku and Himuro a moment to catch up. But when they finally have a closer view of Satoru, Kohaku realises that he is embracing a younger child. It is his brother.

"Don't ever run away again," Satoru chides fiercely, ruffling his younger brother's hair anxiously. And while it seems a little backward for him to say so, when the situation only started because of his antics, Kohaku can see from the redness of his eyes that he is both equally guilty and relieved. She finds her heart warming when Satoshi nods evidently and wraps his tiny arms around Satoru as well.

"Thank you, Nii-chan. I wouldn't know what to do without you." Kohaku can hear Himuro stir slightly when he hears those words. Maybe both brothers' dependance each other has reminded him of something from the past as well. As if to strengthen this point, Satoshi wriggles out of Satoru's grasp and jabs an excited finger at Murasakibara, who only looks away in obvious irritation. "He's tall, Satoru-Nii! He's a basketball player. Can you teach me how to play basketball too?"

When Himuro stiffens at the sight, Kohaku hesitates only briefly. "I think Satoshi admired Satoru as much as Satoru wanted him to," she offers Himuro a tentative smile. "I didn't know your brother-figure back in the states, but I think he must have felt the same way about you - you taught him something so important whole-heartedly."

Himuro smiles wistfully. It is then that Kohaku decides he has never been truly at ease until now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's notes: After revising my writing style, I have rewritten Chapter 11. Do reread it if you have the time, and thank you for the continuous support! I hope to recover my touch in writing soon, and do read and review!**

 **Extra: This chapter was written with the thought that in romance stories and such, parent and child bonds are rarely observed in quality.**

* * *

"Kohaku, tanabata is coming. Are you planning on wearing a yukata?" Kohaku looks up from her meal, a piece of bread still poised before her mouth. She is having breakfast with her mother on the Saturday morning after her trip to the theme park, but the enthusiasm in Miyuki's eyes makes her choke for a while.

"... Why?" Her voice sounds almost wary. Granted, that ardent gleam in the woman's eyes has always guaranteed that she will end up swept into some melodramatic hare-brained scheme

"I was thinking you could try on the new yukata I bought! And if you want, we could also go together..." It is only when she trails off that Kohaku realises it is a tentative invitation.

"We haven't been doing mother-daughter stuff for a while... That's why-" Kohaku's mother breaks off when she realises she is trespassing into melancholic territory. "Gomen, Kohaku. I know you've made friends in school now. You're planning on going with them, right? Don't let me stop you!"

"Ah... I'm not planning on going with anyone," Kohaku states truthfully. Given that she hasn't even entertained the idea of Tanabata yet, that much is true. Besides, despite Kohaku's efforts prior to ease her mother's worry, her attempt to always force a smile has only driven a wedge between them. Now is a good opportunity to bridge that gap again - especially when Himuro and Murasakibara has given her the courage to do so last time.

"R- really?" Kohaku's mother seems pleasantly surprised by the turn of events. "Then let's go together!" She makes Kohaku finish her breakfast and drags her off to try on the yukata she's purchased. While Kohaku has never been one for dolling up, even she can't find it in herself to argue when her mother looks so happy like that.

She draws a line at makeup, though.

* * *

"You look beautiful," Miyuki says, clapping her hands enthusiastically. Her dramatic reaction leaves Kohaku feeling awkward, as she scratches her cheek and mumbles something incoherent.

The cobalt yukata she is wearing is patterned with several goldfishes - ranging from white and amber to varying shades of orange. It's clearly a reminder of Kohaku's fondness for goldfish when she was young. The realisation that her mother has picked this yukata deliberately as a memory of her childhood makes her heart feel warm. Her short navy hair has been tamed down meticulously by Miyuki herself - its fringe held in place by an amber flower ornament.

Miyuki's enthusiasm is almost contagious. Kohaku can't help laughing when she darts from stall to stall childishly, eager to try the different snacks so that she can get some ideas for new products at the sweets factory. She does not know if that is her mother's excuse for pigging out or not, but she stops patiently every time she finds something new that interests her. Of course, all the food bought is split in half - though Kohaku has the sneaking suspicion that her mother is letting her eat more than her share.

"Oka-san..."

"Hm?" Currently stuffing takoyakis into her mouth, Miyuki turns to Kohaku, a questioning look in her eyes.

"Arigato."

Miyuki looks alarmed at her sudden seriousness. She swallows hastily - almost choking - and reaches out to grasp her daughter's hands.

"What's wrong, Kohaku? Are you alright?" Kohaku stifles a giggle when she sees her mother's frazzled state. She should have known that the invitation to tanabata was raised not only because the woman wanted to do "Mother-daughter stuff", but also because she was still worried about Kohaku.

"I'm fine. Really fine. It's just..." She doesn't want to get too emotional, but the series of events that has led to this day - the depression, the isolation, the subsequent loneliness and as she hides away her sadness - makes her choke up a little.

"I'm really happy I have you by my said. If I didn't have Oka-san, I don't know what I would have done. You were always so strong even though it must have been painful for you too-" Kohaku utters a half muffled shriek when her mother pulls her into a sudden hug. Despite Miyuki's petite stature, the force of her gesture still makes Kohaku feel like her ribs are cracking.

"You idiot daughter! Do you know how worried I was about you?" She bawls loudly, ignoring the quizzical glances the crowd is throwing them. "Do you know how sad I was when I realised your smiles no longer looked happy? You should tell me when you have problems - that's what mothers are for! Don't hide what you want to say to me from now on..." Miyuki pauses to wipe away her tears. This time, it is Kohaku that hugs her tightly (albeit having to bend down a little).

"I know. I've been an idiotic daughter." She says ruefully. "I'm sorry, Oka-san. I love you."

Despite the fact that she has never been a particularly affectionate person in general, Kohaku doesn't regret her last three words even when Miyuki bursts into a fresh wave of sobs.

* * *

"I need to purchase something before we go. Kohaku, do you mind waiting for me around here? You can go look at the game stalls." Miyuki is already preparing to weave through the crowd as she says this. Kohaku nods, wondering what other snacks her mother can possibly fit into the plastic bag she's carrying in her hands.

When Miyuki's figure is lost in the crowd, Kohaku turns to the series of game stalls in interest. Her last memory of attending tanabata is vague and tarnished by memory - but she still remembers gazing at the goldfish-scooping stall longingly, whilst her father and mother gently tugged her away.

There are barely any children left at the stall - most of them have long gone home. However, there is still an abundance of goldfish left in the pool. It is not until someone nearly bumps into her that Kohaku realises she has been staring at the stall motionlessly for a while now. Hesitantly, Kohaku approaches the stall. While she wants to relive part of her childhood days, she does not want to trigger any unwanted memories. But the nostalgia is overwhelmingly tempting. When Kohaki has forked out some money and paid it to the apple-faced man manning the place, she kneels down gingerly, her long spindly fingers gripping the poi a little awkwardly.

"Ah, you'll never make it like that."

Kohaku raises her head from her kneeling position - only to realise that the face of the person standing beside her is obscured by his towering height.

"A- Atsu-kun?!"

Sure enough, it is Murasakibara. Why is he here? The slate grey yukata he is wearing, along with the generous pile of snacks in his arms, tells him that he has been to tanabta

"Here, hold this for me," Murasakibara thrusts his snacks at the store owner unceremoniously. "And don't you dare eat a single one of them." He warns, his purple irises narrowing threateningly. The way he calls forth an ominous aura whenever his snacks are at any risk is relatively humorous. However, Kohaku is still too much in a daze to process that thought. Of all locations, this is the last place she would expect to see Murasakibara at.

"Atsu-kun... Are you here because you like goldfishes?" As Murasakibara shifts to squat down next to her, Kohaku finds herself probing a little out of curiosity.

"Mm, not really," Murasakibara dismisses a little neutrally. "I'm just good at catching them."

"Ah, it's like basketball to you isn't it?" Kohaku asks a little accusingly.

"It's different. I dislike basketball." Murasakibara does not bother to comment further, and Kohaku has long learnt to avoid taking offense at his insensitivity. While she is still a little skeptical of the whole exchange, she does offer him one of her poi. But the paper net looks pathetically small in Murasakibara's oversized hands

"You catch them like this..." Despite the blatant size discrepancy, Murasakibara flicks his wrist gently, sending beads of water scattering everywhere. Kohaku's mouth falls open when she sees a glistening amber goldfish set precariously on the poi, which Murasakibara tips lazily into her bowl.

Kohaku tries to imitate his actions, but they evidently fall short. She is either too hasty or slow, and the number of poi she has soon dwindles only to one. Slightly disheartened, Kohaku grips it tightly and lowers it into the water. While she already has one goldfish - though it is technically Murasakibara's - she wants to experience catching one on her own.

Suddenly, Murasakibara's large hand wraps over her smaller ones. Kohaku gives a start, nearly dropping her poi into the water. His hands are proportionate to his size - unusually big and warm.

"That one is coming..." His grip on her hands tighten slightly as he guides her in the motions of catching goldfish. When one of them swims near enough, Kohaku gently scoops up her poi. Her amber eyes widen in triumph when she finds that she has succeeded in catching a white and orange goldfish.

"We did it!" She cheerfully deposits the other goldfish into the bowl. And even after the store owner has handed her a plastic bag with the two fishes (and Murasakibara his snacks), her wide smile does not fade.

"Haku-chin likes goldfish?"

"Mm," Kohaku nods wistfully. "Oto-san used to teach me how to catch them. He and Oka-san would laugh at how my eyes were the same colour as the goldfishes." Talking about her father still weighs heavily in her heart, but this time, Kohaku thinks that it is not as suffocating a sensation before. While she wonders if she has truly come to peace with the whole event, Kohaku is happy that she is now able to bring it up without any overly-threatening emotional repercussions.

"What are you going to name them?" Realising that Murasakibara is indicating the plastic bag she is holding, Kohaku raises it up to her face for a better view of the peaceful goldfish.

"The white and orange one can be..." Kohaku pauses, aware that she has not given it much of a thought. "Mura-kun?" It is an obvious abbreviation of Murasakibara's name, and she giggles slightly at the former's look of blatant distaste. "You can choose a name for the other goldfish."

"Zumi-chin," Murasakibara counters firmly. His eyes are almost mischievous-looking, and there is a hint of a smile on his lips - even though that is usually conjured only by the presence of his snacks. It is gone in a second, and Kohaku thinks that maybe she has imagined it after all.

"Are you returning to your friends soon?" Kohaku does not know who Murasakibara has come to the festival with, though she thinks Himuro, or the rest of the basketball club members, is a pretty decent guess. Sure enough, Murasakibara straightens visibly, mumbling something about "Muro-chin". Kohaku can only deduce that he has forgotten about his companions in the span of the few minutes that they were together.

"I forgot about them." Certainly, Murasakibara's confession cements her observation - though it is not that difficult to tell when she is already well equipped with his head-in-the-clouds personality. When Murasakibara does turn to leave, albeit somewhat suddenly, Kohaku tugs gently on his yukata sleeve before he has the chance to take his first step.

"Ah-" she flushes slightly when Murasakibara turns back, pinning her with a questioning gaze. "Atsu-kun, arigato. If I only had one goldfish, she would get lonely." It is a silly comment - childish, at best - but all the same, Kohaku is genuinely relieved that her goldfish will not be left alone in an empty fish tank.

"Okay." Murasakibara does not seem anymore emotional or vexed by her apparent immaturity. "But you have to give me sweets later."

"Sure, sure," Kohaku teases. "You should meet my mother again sometime, she'll love having you sample her new products." While it's meant as a joke, Murasakibara seems to brighten at the possibility.

When Miyuki returns later, she is curious about the sudden materialisation of the two goldfishes. Kohaku does not elaborate, worried that her mother will take Murasakibara's presence the wrong way, but even she cannot fight off the contented smile on her face.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's notes: AAANNNNNDDDD I AM BACK! HI GUYS. NO, I'M NOT DEAD AND NEITHER IS THE STORY. Though to be honest, I've thought of deleting this story more than once, because for a period of time, I completely lost its writing style even though it used to be so familiar to me (I think readers can tell because my 10th and 11th chapter dipped significantly in quality (but I've re-edited it to make it a lot smoother). The 12th was normal because I wrote it earlier chronologically) But after rereading everything and playing around with more words, I think I can safely say I will do my best to complete this story (though in my mind there are not many chapters left). Either way, to those still interested in this story, thank you so much for reading!**

* * *

"Atsu-kun?"

"Hm?"

Their conversations during lunch always seems to transpire like that. Kohaku will voice something out to Murasakibara, and he will deign her with a short and straightforward answer. It is an entirely different case with Himuro, who will often engage her in a lengthier discussion. Yet despite their vastly different natures, Kohaku enjoys their company equally much.

"Oka-san's birthday is next Tuesday, and I really want to get her something as a present. So will it be okay... For you to accompany me to shop for a gift on Friday?" Kohaku has learnt to stop worrying about imposing on Murasakibara. Given his common habit of voicing his dissent, she supposes that should she inconvenience him in any way, the incredibly tall basketball player will be the first to tell her.

Murasakibara chews on his pocky stick before offering her one of his own. Kohaku reaches for it out of habit.

"I can't," he informs, just as Kohaku is about to close her hand over one of the pocky sticks. "It's my sister's piano recital that day."

"Ah..." Kohaku hesitates. As much as she has expected him to be busy, a rejection is still a little disappointing. "It's fine then..." To prove her point, Kohaku takes a bite out of her snack and pastes a bright smile on her face.

Murasakibara stops chewing for a few seconds. He hesitates, and his eyes take on a troubled look. It is almost as if he wants to say something more as an apology. But the look disappears soon enough, and Murasakibara continues with his meal. Kohaku dismisses his reluctance as her imagination again.

* * *

"You look awfully gloomy today, Kohaku-chan."

"Hm?" Kohaku snaps out of her reverie with a puzzled smile. "Did you say something, Tatsuya-senpai?"

She feels a little guilty when Himuro smiles and repeats his words. They're walking home together again, after student council meeting and cleaning duty has left the both of them colliding into each other upon exiting the gate.

But it is hard to stop drifting off. While Kohaku has always been relatively close to her mother - at least, compared to some of her other classmates - she has never been an affectionate person by large. It brings her to odds with what she should purchase for a birthday present, especially when it is for someone she is boundlessly thankful for.

"I said you look gloomy. Is something on your mind?"

"Ah..." Given how concerned Himuro looks, Kohaku supposes she might as well tell him. Maybe he can even offer some advice. That line of thought immediately perks her up.

"Oka-san's birthday is on Tuesday... I really want to get her something to thank her for everything." Kohaku's eyes soften at the memory of her mother's silent yet unyielding support throughout the years. "I'm going shopping for one on Friday. But I'm not sure what to get. It's very important... So I want to get her something she would treasure."

"If it's from you, Kohaku-chan, I'm sure she'd love it no matter what." That is true, Kohaku admits to herself. But she still does not want her mother to fake happiness for a gift she is not that keen on receiving out of the simple fact that it is from her daughter.

When these words fail to ease the worried crease between Kohaku's eyebrows, Himuro pauses briefly and comes to a decision.

"If you're so worried, would you like me to accompany you?"

"Eh? But... isn't senpai busy?" Kohaku hesitates. She has never thought to ask Himuro alone before. A few of her schoolmates frequent the shopping mall she intends to visit, and she does not want anyone to get the wrong idea.

Murasakibara, on the other hand, while conspicuous, would not have the same effect, seeing as they've already been established as relatively close classmates. A quiet voice in her mind points out that additionally, even if she and Murasakibara were mistaken for a couple, it would not draw as many repercussions as being caught in the same situation with Himuro.

Himuro shakes his head. "I'm not. I wouldn't mind accompanying you. Unless you don't want to?"

"N- No!" Kohaku bursts out. "I mean," she retracts her words hastily, embarrassed at her outburst. "I mean, if Senpai isn't busy, it would be great to have your company." She is starting to feel guilty at her prior reservation.

It is hypocritical of her to accept Himuro's help when no one is looking, but be unwilling to treat him as a friend for fear of what others will say. Besides, they are just friends, regardless of what anyone else insinuates. That fact should be enough to dispel her fear of the judgement of others

"Souka," Himuro smiles and his eyes crinkle in that amiable and charming manner that seems to play a key role in his popularity.

"It's a date, then."

* * *

"Kohaku-chan? Where are you going?" When Miyuki sees her daughter appraising herself rather critically in the living room mirror, her first thought is that she is going out somewhere.

"Nowhere in particular," Kohaku forces herself to chirp back, as she straightens her shirt and squints at her reflection.

Miyuki frowns in reply as she sits down on the sofa and hugs its fraying cushion to her chest. However, Kohaku, whose undivided attention still lies in her reflection, fails to notice her mother's look of concern.

Ever since tanabata, Kohaku has taken to confiding in Miyuki more often - whether it be about everyday matters like her schoolwork or the amusing antics of Murasakibara and Himuro. Yet, she has not mentioned this trip at all. Why?

Miyuki ponders about it for a few more seconds before her eyes light up. Her daughter must have kept mum about this outing because she wanted it to remain a secret. So naturally, that means...

"You're going on a date!"

"... Eh?" Kohaku finally tears her eyes away from her vision in the mirror. "Sorry, did you just say something...?"

"A date!" Miyuki clasps her hands together dramatically. "You haven't mentioned going out at all today, which means you wanted to keep it a secret!" That much is true so far. In fact, Kohaku is starting to get a little alarmed by the accuracy of her mother's statement.

Her original intention was to slip out before being seen by Miyuki, but second thoughts about the cap she has donned left her re-assessing her appearance in the full length mirror situated in the living room. This has, naturally, led to her discovery.

"So that means you're going out on a date~" Miyuki concludes cheerfully. Her logic seems sparse, but as Kohaku blinks and tries to process all of it, she is starting to realise where her mother's line of reason is coming from.

"It's not a date!"

"Oh? Then where are you going?"

"Ah, that is..." Kohaku hesitates. She can't tell her. It will ruin the surprise. But at the same time, she is extremely reluctant to let Miyuki believe she is actually going on a date. The idea is too awkward for her to even comprehend. However, Miyuki's words elicits a sudden memory from her.

 _"It's a date, then."_

"Kohaku, you're turning red!"

"I- I'm not!"

"You just thought about your date didn't you? Who is it? Murasakibara-kun? No... I don't think you'd be so self-conscious if you go out with him, so... Himuro-kun?" Miyuki's unusually accurate deduction leaves Kohaku gaping at her - trying to form words to explain her situation but not quite being able to. Upon hearing her mention Himuro, her face flushes pink again. It's not a date, yet at the same time, that is what Himuro referred to it as...

"You're blushing again, so that means I'm right!"

"I have to go!" Kohaku blurts out, pulling the bill of her cap down in a poor attempt to disguise her flushed face.

"Tell me how it goes!" Miyuki calls out cheerfully as Kohaku races out of the door.

* * *

When the earlier mortification has finally ebbed considerably, Kohaku tugs at her cap self-consciously. She has opted to wear it to prevent people from recognising her. But in hindsight, doing so in a sheltered and air-conditioned shopping mall has the opposite effect of what she intended. She shies away from the gaze of a few passers-by, pressing herself against the wall in an attempt to stay out of their way.

"Kohaku-chan, I'm sorry. Did you wait for long?"

Kohaku gives a start when she hears Himuro's voice. Looking up, she is surprised to see him sweating lightly as he greets her. Did he run all the way to make up for being late?

"No, I only arrived a short while ago." In reality, Kohaku has been mingling around for at least ten minutes, but she does not want to discomfort Himuro with that fact - especially when he has gone as far to take time off his busy schedule to accompany her. "Thanks for coming, Senpai." Despite her earlier reservations, she feels profusely relieved about Himuro's arrival. It means she no longer has to wait alone.

"Thank god," Himuro lets out a sigh of relief - an expression that prompts Kohaku to ask, "Did you run all the way here?"

Himuro nods and Kohaku feels her heart well with gratitude. However, that is closely followed by guilt for making him go through so much trouble for her.

"You shouldn't have–" Kohaku starts to protest. But suddenly, Himuro raises a finger and lays it on her lips - effectively silencing her.

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks," he quotes cheerfully. "I got that line from Liu." Kohaku knows he is referring to the foreign basketball player he has promised to introduce her to - along with the rest of the first-stringers - some time soon. Yet it doesn't explain his questionably intimate action. "And it's okay, running laps during practice came in handy after all."

Dazed, Kohaku does not reply even as Himuro turns away and prepares to advance for their task. "Let's go then."

They scour the first floor of the mall in search of any gift that might be appropriate. But even after a few stores, Kohaku has yet to see anything her mother would like as a gift.

Half an hour later, Kohaku and Himuro stop outside a toy store for a break, empty-handed. Catching sight of the store, Kohaku hesitates slightly before deciding to enter. There may be something inside that can satisfy Miyuki's childish tastes.

But the moment Kohaku steps into the store, she is immediately distracted from her mission. Near the entrance of the store, there is a series of knitted animal caps set on the shelf in an immaculate line. They are ridiculously adorable, with wide soulful eyes and immensely soft fur. Kohaku's eyes light up in appreciation of as she approaches them.

"They're so adorable..." she whispers, betraying her soft spot for anything cute and furry. She glances around and notices one in the shape of a goldfish. It is bright orange, with wide eyes and a goofy smile knitted in black. Without thinking, Kohaku crams it onto her head.

"It looks cute on you," Himuro laughs. He extends a hand to ruffle her hair. But with the hat still on her head, it ends up leaving her hair even more tousled than usual and the goldfish lopsided. Kohaku blinks in confusion as she sees Himuro hiding an amused grin. She glances at the mirror nearby and realises her predicament.

Protesting in embarrassment, Kohaku hastily removes the hat and tries to smooth her hair down, all the while aware of Himuro's barely disguised laughter.

When her hair has finally been tamed (as tamed as it can be, at least), Kohaku feels an unexpected spark or mischief as she beckons Himuro over. As the latter approaches her curiously, Kohaku promptly plucks the hat closest to her - a navy dragon with icy blue spikes protruding from its spine - and places it on his head.

The utter look of surprise on Himuro's face sends her into peals of laughter. Himuro stares, inititially unaware of how to react, before he joins in as well.

When Kohaku finally returns both hats to the shelf, her stomach hurts from laughing. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees a row of pastel-coloured cushions. But what catches her attention in particular is how one of the cushions is shaped like a large strawberry daifuku.

Kohaku's first thought is that Miyuki would probably comment on how a real daifuku of the same size would serve a better purpose. But she also recalls the fraying cushions on their living room sofa. Kohaku makes her decision in a split second before she has a chance to doubt herself.

"Are you getting this for her?" Himuro stares at the pink daifuku-shaped cushion tucked under Kohaku's arm. Despite being a little embarrassed by her arguably strange choice of a gift, Kohaku nods firmly.

After paying at the cashier - who is kind enough to tie the gift up with a large red ribbon, Kohaku walks home with a spring in her steps. Feeling satisfied by her purchase and the fact that she has successfully gone out with Himuro without being excessively awkward, she can barely keep a grin from forming on her face. Himuro regards her cheerfulness with inquisitiveness, but even that does not dampen her mood.

"Tatsuya-senpai, thanks for making time for me today. I was just thinking about how I had a lot more fun than I expected," Kohaku says, as they take the escalator down to the shopping mall's exit.

"I see... Is it because of my company?" With that smile, it is hard to tell whether Himuro is being serious or not.

"Maybe." Kokahu's lips curve into a smile. She feels like she is experiencing confidence - a feeling which has eluded her for so long that she has almost forgotten what it felt like.

It is getting late, and the shopping mall becomes even more crowded. Kohaku struggles against the throng of people mingling around - until she feels someone grasp her hand. Startled, she looks up and sees Himuro's concerned expression.

"It's crowded," he points out as form of justification, when she stares at their linked hands in bewilderment.

"B- But it might cause a misunderstanding," Kohaku squeaks in reply, her heart hammering in her chest. She thinks it might be her imagination, but Himuro's hand twitches slightly.

"Misunderstanding?" Himuro echoes. "I think that's okay." Kohaku can only stare, dumbfounded. She has never taken Himuro to be one so casual with physical contact. A sudden thought strikes her.

"Ah, Tatsuya-senpai is from America, right? You're probably unused to Japanese culture," Kohaku nods, more to herself than to Himuro, as her heart rate slows to its usual pace. It is a casual act because he is unaware of the possibility that something more lies behind it. She doesn't have to be so nervous. Maybe that's why he called their meeting a date as well - he didn't understand it meant a lot more in Japanese culture.

Himuro blinks before a small smile forms on his lips.

"Yea. That's it."

* * *

 **How does one write about a character like Himuro ;-;? I'm only capable of visualising him as someone constantly smiling, but I feel as if it makes him a very bland character. If any of you have any suggestions or ideas or comments please please please do drop a comment or PM me! Either way, thanks so much for reading and do leave a review on how you feel about this chapter if possible. Thank you!**

 **(Btw, I wanted the knit-hat Kohaku placed on Himuro to be a panda at first, but then I remembered that Himuro's name represented 'dragon' and 'ice' to combat Kagami's 'tiger' and 'fire', so I changed it XD)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's notes: Is Kohaku turning into a Mary Sue? Is the plot advancing okay? How the hell is one supposed to end a love triangle? Is Murasakibara OOC? Arghhh, questions have been plaguing my mind non-stop since I started writing this again. I've reread the entire story once more... and I'm worried Kohaku will stop being an interesting character after the revelation about her past...? Arghhhhhh, I don't know, the words are starting to blur after I've reread this so many times T.T**

 **Do give me any feedback (whether a review or PM) if you have any particular scenes you'd like to see in the future, or if you feel anything is out of place, and I'll do my best to correct it! Also, as I am still torn over who to pair Kohaku with (although a large percentage of you seem to agree on Murasakibara), do leave a vote on the Poll I've made, or leave it in a review too. Sorry for the rambling, and thank you for reading!**

* * *

"Ah... That was tiring..." Kohaku sighs as she traipses back to the classroom with her notebook clutched to her chest. She has been struggling with Physics and Math for a while now - to the point that her subject teacher has sternly asked her to stay back for some extra coaching. Kohaku does not know if it is a misfortune or fortune that she has the same teacher for the two subjects she is utterly terrible at. Her mind is still swimming with formulas and equations.

"But it's still so confusing..." Kohaku mourns, having barely been able to catch up with her teacher's explanations. She needs to find a way to solve this problem soon, before tuition becomes inevitable. While she doesn't exactly hate the idea of having extra lessons, it won't come cheap, and her family is not entirely well off in the first place.

Just as Kohaku's mind is still reeling over what to do to salvage her dismal Physics and Math grades, she reaches her classroom and slides the door open. She had left most of her belongings - save her pencil case and a notebook - in class with the expectation that meeting the teacher would not take long. In any case, she was sorely mistaken. The sky is now dark and the other students have all gone home.

Kohaku starts stuffing her items into her bag, sending Miyuki a quick text to alert her that she will be on the way home soon. But just as she has finished packing up and is ready to leave, she realises that a notebook has been left on someone else's desk. Out of curiosity, Kohaku approaches it.

"Eh? Isn't this Atsu-kun's?" Sure enough, the name 'Murasakibara Atsushi' have been scribbled on the cover page of the notebook. Kohaku's eyes widen in puzzlement when she realises it is the class' book of assignments. How could Murasakibara have forgotten? Homework has already been given today.

She flashes a quick glance at her watch, wondering if she should pass by his house to hand it to him. But at this timing, basketball practice hasn't ended yet. Kohaku hesitates.

She doesn't want to intrude on practice when the Winter Cup is just around the corner. Coach Araki has been especially strict with students staying to watch basketball practice. It is probably due to the fact that a large percentage of them are only present for Himuro and serve nothing more as pointless distractions. In the end, Kohaku decides to slip the notebook into Murasakibara's bag and leave as quickly as possible. Her heart thrums with the possibility of peeking in at basketball practice again, something she has stopped doing since Coach Araki has developed the habit of marching around with her _shinai_ in hand.

* * *

Kohaku stands outside the hall quietly, listening to the rhythmic dribble of the basketball and the faint swishing of the net as shots are made. She is surprised that her heart no longer aches with that strong a longing to be in there, even though she had failed miserably the last time she tried. But at the same time, maybe it is _because_ she tried. There was nothing more to be done and no regret (save the one about having worried Miyuki) over the hard work she has devoted to the cause. That is enough. Sliding the door open to a crack, Kohaku slips inside before, wondering why her heart is beating so nervously now.

With Winter Cup around the corner, the pressure is as oppressive as the lingering scent of sweat. Kohaku catches a glimpse of Murasakibara and Himuro hard at work. As disenchanted as the former is with the sport and as busy as the latter is with his studies, they must be training with all their might.

At a closer observation of the field, Kohaku realises that currently, only the first-stringers are present in the court. Perhaps the rest of the members have already left. She has mixed feelings about that. While Kohaku prefers smaller crowds in general, the fact that there are only a few people in the basketball court now might make her presence easier to detect.

To distract herself, she tries to recall the recent news article about Yosen's new basketball team - the one that sparked their title Shield of Aegis - detailing the names and faces of the first stringers. Liu Wei; small forward. Okamura Kenichi; power forward and captain. Fukui Kensuke; point guard and the vice-captain. It'll be the last tournament for the the two leaders; just before they step down.

Kohaku realises that besides the chance to reign as champions in the Winter Cup, the tournament is also the juniors' last chance to play as a team with their seniors. That thought sobers her mood a little. Kohaku wonders what she should get Himuro and Murasakibara for encouragement. While she doubts that the both of them would be openly affected by their seniors' looming retirement, it is still rather sad that their time together as Yosen's basketball team will be ending soon (no matter what Murasakibara might claim).

Unfortunately, her contemplation has her lingering at Murasakibara's bag longer than she initial intended to. Lost in thought, she does not realise she is completely motionless as she stands before Murasakibara's bag - which is only three seats away from the basketball field itself.

"Hm? Haku-chin?"

"A- ah!" Kohaku looks up in surprise when she hears her name being called. Her eyes widen in shock at the realisation that it is Murasakibara, whose purple irises register vague hints of confusion. What makes it worse is that his voice has attracted the attention of the other first-stringers, who are moving behind him.

"Hm? Who's this?" Okamura regards Kohaku with curiosity. "I've seen her around before." Kohaku gulps. While his large stature and deep voice are especially intimidating when combined together, he seems to be unusually... Cheerful? Indeed, there is a faint pink tinge to his cheeks that only leaves Kohaku even more perplexed.

"Aren't you Murasakibara's classmate?" Fukui asks, his eyes drilling into her. It makes Kohaku uneasy, despite the fact that Fukui should - reasonably - be less intimidating, given how he is only a few meters taller than her. Either way, she tries to shrink back without taking an actual step, already regretting her decision to come here.

"Fukui-senpai, you're making her uncomfortable," Thankfully, Himuro comes to her rescue when he moves closer to the scene, a towel wrapped across his neck. "Kohaku-chan, what are you doing here though?"

"Atsu-kun forgot this in the classroom and we have homework today..." She raises her left hand, her fingers still wrapped around the troublesome notebook. She hopes it might dispel the sudden attention somewhat, but Murasakibara only blinks.

"Oh. I forgot." He doesn't seem too concerned despite having said that. Kohaku wonders why she feels a prick of disappointment at that observation.

"It's okay," she finally mumbles. She places the notebook on the bench next to Murasakibara's bag and prepares to leave. Somehow, Kohaku wonders if it would have been better for her to return it to him tomorrow instead. Murasakibara is indifferent about it after all, and she has only ended up disrupting their training by drawing unnecessary attention to herself.

But just as Kohaku is about to go, Murasakibara stretches his arms and lets out a drawl.

"Thanks, Haku-chin."

Kohaku turns back to smile. "You're welcome, Atsu-kun." She heads for the door once more, yet is interrupted almost the moment she takes a step.

"You're leaving already?" This time, it is Himuro who poses the question. Kohaku hesitates. As much as she secretly desires to watch their practice, she does not want to draw the wrath of Coach Araki nor cause any unnecessary trouble.

"I don't want to disrupt your practice."

"You won't be, just stay behind a little to watch." Himuro is surprisingly persistent in coaxing her to say. Did he figure out how much she wanted to watch after all? In any case, given that it is unusual for Himuro to ask anything of her in the first place, Kohaku agrees - though her assent is made with the assurance that she will not be intruding.

When she is finally seated down on the first row of seats, Kohaku's fingers curl across her skirt anxiously. Okamura, Fukui and Liu are still shooting curious glances at her. Murasakibara does not seem to notice. He is currently stuffing as many pocky sticks into his mouth as possible before lumbering back to the field for more practice. But Himuro realises soon enough.

"We haven't formally introduced her yet, so everyone, this is Izumi Kohaku," Himuro indicates the seated figure on the bench amiably. "Kohaku-chan, these are the basketball first-stringers. Wei Liu, Kenichi Okamura and Kensuke Fukui." At each name, he gestures briefly to the person he is referring to. Kohaku nods avidly, trying to keep track of the people surrounding her.

A light of recognition sets in Okamura's eyes. "So you're Izumi-chan? Ah, Himuro and Murasakibara wouldn't shut up about y-"

"Shaddup, Chin-Gorilla. You talk too much."

"Okamura-senpai, you're exaggerating.

Those two lines are delivered at the same time to drown out Okamura's words. It leaves Kohaku blinking in confusion. She wants to ask for a clearer elaboratetion, but as Murasakibara and Himuro exchange a glance before moving back to the field, the subject is already considered closed.

"Wait," Fukui interjects abruptly. The four other members stop in their tracks promptly. "Why don't we have a practice match? Practice is almost ending anyway," there seems to be a thoughtful glint in his eyes as he says this, but Kohaku disregards it in favor of his proposal. A practice match among the best members of the team? It's enough to send her into an excited fervor.

"Hm?" Muraskibara grunts in displeasure. "Don't wanna. It's annoying."

"Oh…" Kohaku deflates palpably. She should have known that Murasakibara wouldn't take to the idea. It was foolish to get her hopes up about finally being able to watch him play in a match.

"Are you scared you'll lose?" Surprisingly, it is Himuro who suggests this. His tone is friendly and calm, but Kohaku has the inkling that it is deliberately so to taunt Murasakibara into accepting the match.

"I'm not!"

"It's okay to be scared, Atsushi. We won't think any less of you…"

"Fine, I'll play!"

Upon hearing those words, Himuro turns his head back. His eyes meet Kohaku's and he winks cheerfully. Kohaku smiles and tries to hide a laugh. Trust Himuro's capability to exploit Murasakibara's childishness.

"We will be having five players," Liu is quick to point out.

"The teams will be uneven," Okamura concedes, resting one large hand on his chin. "So it'll be Murasakibara and Himuro against us…?"

"Yosen's 'Double Ace' against the seniors…" Kohaku monologues as they split into different teams. Her fists clench in excitement as she places them on her lap. She likes playing basketball, but given her inability to do so now, watching is her second best option.

Fukui tosses the basketball into the air carefully before backing away to join his team. Quite expectedly, Murasakibara grabs the ball the moment it reaches its apex. He hurls it at Himuro, who reacts with remarkable speed.

Kohaku stares, utterly awestruck. She has always been aware that Murasakibara and Himuro were strong basketball players. The former was part of the Generation of Miracles and the latter was part of Yosen's first-stringers. Those positions already speak volumes about their skills. But seated at a practice match consisting entirely of first-stringers - the atmosphere is vastly different.

Himuro dribbles the ball and zips across the court. His progress is immediately. impeded by Fukui, who runs up to block him. Himuro jumps, and Kohaku's eyes widen. Does he actually plan to shoot from that distance? But just as Fukui leaps to stop his shot, Himuro is already charging forward, weaving his way expertly to the goal.

"W- wow..." Himuro's fake had looked so realistic that Kohaku doubted anyone would be able to tell the difference until it was too late. His agility was impressive and his movements were like a refined dance - fluid, graceful and swift.

As the opposing team make their comeback after Himuro scores, Kohaku blinks. She has lost sight of Murasakibara when the match started. As she follows Okamura's path whilst he dribbles the ball to score, her eyes catch sight of the familiar head of purple. Murasakibara is planted firmly beneath the opponent's hoop. Why hasn't he moved when Himuro was being intercepted by Liu? Does he... not intend to move at all? Stumped, Kohaku watches as Okamura prepares to dunk... Only for Murasakibara to block it with casual ease.

Himuro grabs the ball with lightning speed, and as Liu and Fukui race after him, Kohaku stares at the still Murasakibara and realisation sets in. For someone as lazy as he is, she should have expected him to be in charge of defense in the match.

That leaves Himuro entirely to offense. Kohaku fixes her eyes on him as he stops to take another shot. Liu and Fukui react quickly, their jumps timed perfectly for their outstretched hands to block.

But Himuro launches the ball smoothly from his fingers, regardless. It may have been the trick of light, but it almost looks as if the shot had passed through their hands.

"A- amazing!" Kohaku squeaks. She flushes slightly at her outspoken reaction when her voice catches the attention of Murasakibara, whom she is seated closest too. The latter glances briefly at her before turning his attention back to the match and sighing loudly, as if his displeasure is not already apparent enough.

The match is closely tied. Murasakibara's prowess and Himuro's offensive abilities manage to even out the uneven number of team members. Now, each team has scored four baskets, and the next one will determine the victor.

It has soon become evident that the entire three-point area is dominated by Murasakibara. He intercepts another dunk, but before he can pass to Himuro, Okamura and Liu are eye to eye with him, hands outstretched as they dart about. Murasakibara can barely lift the ball without it nearly being slapped out of his grip.

"Atsushi, pass!"

"Huh?" Instead of passing to Himuro, who is only being guarded by Fukui, Murasakibara frowns. It takes approximately six steps for him to reach the opposing goal and leap into the air. Spinning mid-way, he slams the basketball into the hoop, his size and weight allowing him to overpower Okamura and Liu as they falter in the face of his strength.

Kohaku's eyes widen. Despite the fact that Okamura and Liu aren't as tall as Murasakibara, they are only a few centimeters shy of his monstrous height. Again, she can't help but think about how as much as Murasakibara hates baskeball, he is ridiculously - maybe even unfairly - good at it.

Murasakibara's last basket marks the end of the practice match. It ends 4-5 in favour of the juniors. Tired out, the first-stringers trudge back, but Himuro looks reluctant.

"Atsushi, it would have been better if you passed it to me just now..." Himuro's calm expression betrays no anger, but there is a firmness to his voice that Kohaku has never heard before.

"Huh?" On the other hand, Murasakibara does not seem bothered. Or rather, he appears to be ignoring the disapproval in Himuro's words. "Does it matter? I still scored in the end. I didn't need Muro-chin's help." Maybe it is because this is about basketball, but Murasakibara seems unusually antagonistic. His eyes - usually blank and vacant - almost look like they're sneering at his companion.

Himuro purses his lips, but before the tension can rise any further, Okamura slaps a hand on each of their backs.

"It was a good game, now hurry up and change. Coach Araki will be back soon." Just like that, the situation is dismissed. The first-stringers head in the direction of the changing rooms, leaving Kohaku to contemplate the earlier scene. Himuro and Murasakibara have always gotten along well, regardless of how eccentric the latter tends to be. Yet it feels like they were startlingly close to a disagreement just now.

Kohaku shakes her head. She's reading too much into it. Best friends probably _do_ argue from time to time, no matter how amiable their relationship. Despite her inexperience regarding the topic of friends, Kohaku nods her head firmly. She refuses to believe that a minor argument will spoil Himuro and Murasakibara's friendship, especially when it has lasted so long - even with their opposing attitudes regarding basketball.

Out of the blue, something flashes pink in front of her eyes. Kohaku nearly falls backwards from her seat as she jolts out of her thoughts. Her spiked heart rate only regresses to normal when she realises it is Murasakibara, waving a strawberry flavoured cookie in front if her.

"Atsu-kun? Is that... For me?" Even though his actions suggest little else, it's still rare for him to actually share food with someone else. She is starting to realise that that action has not been extended to even Himuro, Murasakibara's closest friend, though maybe it is simply because Himuro has no interest in snacks at all.

Instead of supplying her with an answer, Murasakibara shoves the cookie more insistently at Kohaku, who accepts it in bemusement.

"A 'thank you' for the notebook," he clarifies, moving on to devour his own share of cookies. At the mention of the notebook, Kohaku remembers their assigned homework and her face falls a little. Despite having completed the work due tomorrow - courtesy of the extra help dispensed by the teacher just now - Kohaku foresees that she'll still lag behind in future lessons. She's always been bad with numbers. The lessons she have missed as a child due to her illness has only added to that problem by further weakening her already poor foundation in Math.

"You don't like it?"

It takes Murasakibara's concerned (well, as concerned as he can manage to sound, at least) tone to snap her out of her reverie. Really, she's getting lost in her thoughts too often now. Or maybe it is Murasakibara who is starting to notice more? Either way, Kohaku gives an apologetic smile and shakes her head. "That's not it. Actually... Given how close it is to a miracle for you to share food with anyone, I don't think I'll ever dislike what you offer me." She proceeds to take a bite of the cookie cheerfully.

On the other hand, Murasakibara looks mildly insulted at her words. Maybe it is because she has highlighted how utterly territorial he is about his snacks - to the point that it is often quite petty and almost comical.

"I do share food," Murasakibara huffs firmly, though he pauses a little as an afterthought. "With people I like," he adds on with a satisfied nod of his head. Kohaku laughs. Being with Murasakibara is strangely uplifting.

"What were you worrying about just now?" Surprisingly, the tall basketball player has yet to let the topic drop.

"It's... Math. And Physics. I've been struggling with the two subjects for a while. Sensei gave me some help just now, but I don't think it's enough..." Kohaku trails off, descending into a gloom again. "Argh... Numbers are so difficult!"

"They're not," Murasakibara disagrees. "Physics is easy."

"You only say that because it's your best subject," Kohaku huffs in reply, slightly put out at his answer. She is starting to feel embarrassed about forgetting how Murasakibara aced the Physics test last week while she fell short of passing. "Ah, you're not saying it just because I implied you were selfish just now, are you?" She's only half-serious when she says it. But when Murasakibara's eyes stray a little to the side to avoid her gaze, Kohaku supposes there is actually a little truth in her words.

Murasakibara starts stuffing his belongings into his bag haphazardly, only stopping to extract another bag of snacks. Kohaku stands to stretch her legs, still pondering her situation. She's tried reading her materials in advance before, but understanding still eluded here stubbornly.

"Physics..." Murasakibara mutters out of the blue. "I can help you."

It takes Kohaku a moment to register those words. Is Murasakibara actually offering her help in her studies? It feels strangely uncharacteristic for him to do so, given how he seems to radiate apathy in academics (or anything that does not concern food, actually) as well.

"Really? W-why...?" As much as Physics is Murasakibara's best subject, surely it would get dull to to tutor someone else? It seems like an unnecessary waste of time to have to revisit the same set of information - at a slower pace, even - for someone else.

At her question, Murasakibara turns to Kohaku, his expression unnaturally serious. "Why not?" He throws the question back at her, tilting his head to the side in an almost challenging manner. His gaze remains unwavering even as Kohaku's eyes falter in confusion.

"Ah... Do you... Is it... In exchange for more snacks?" That must be it, Kohaku surmises. It would be a mutually beneficial exchange in that case. Murasakibara would be able to help her with Physics without much trouble - it his best subject, after all, despite how air-headed he acts most of the time. And in return, she'd be able to pawn off her mother's extensive collection of snacks while avoiding the obligation to try any.

"Hm," Murasakibara hums, as if the proposal has not entered his mind before. But surely it must have? Why else would he want to sacrifice his time to aid her in Physics? Is it... It can't be because-

"Sounds good. Okay." Murasakibara picks up his bag and starts snacking again, ending the discussion before Kohaku can say more. His face resumes its usual expression of perpetual boredom. It is almost hard to believe that he willingly extended a helping hand to her just moments before.

Kohaku smiles. Despite meeting him, getting to know him, and eventually being able to call him her friend, Murasakibara is still an enigma to her. A puzzle Kohaku can't quite piece together. But the fact that he is willing to help her is enough, right? Yet Kohaku feels something suspiciously close to disappointment settle in her heart. It is a sensation she cannot understand.

"Haku-chin..." When Kohaku looks up, Murasakibara has bent down to her height so that he is face to face with her. He lingers in his position only for a few seconds, but the first thought that occurs Kohaku's mind is that he has surprisingly refined features. "Hurry, Muro-chin's leaving soon."

"O- okay!" Kohaku squeaks, struggling not to take a step away. As Murasakibara leans back and starts walking out, she places her hands on her face hesitantly. Did she... did she just consider Murasakibara good-looking? And more importantly... Why does her face feel so warm?

* * *

Was the basketball match too lengthy or unrealistic? Was anyone OOC? I've gone online to watch more Murasakibara anime scenes, and I realised that he isn't quite as quiet as I initially made him out to be, so I tried to have him talk more in this chapter. Either way, thanks again for reading this super long chapter (it's almost twice of what I usually write), and do leave a review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's notes: I'll be going overseas tomorrow, so this will probably be my last update for some time.**

 **Choco M: Thank you for your kind words and support! I hope this chapter isn't too big a disappointment as it is significantly shorter than the previous chapter haha.**

 **the . prince . of . fiction: Bless your beautiful and kind soul for taking the time to answer all my questions T.T I truly thank you for the effort and time you have taken to read this story and leave a review!**

 **Once again, thank you to all who have taken the time to read this, and do leave a review for any feedback or thoughts if you're up to it! They never fail to brighten my day :)**

* * *

The western vendor is giving out free ice creams for the day. Kohaku does not know what has sparked such a generous offer, but the news have brightened Murasakibara's entire day. By the time lunch break has started, he is already out of the door after muttering a "See you" to Kohaku. As such, Himuro is taking over Murasakibara's usual role of waiting for her during lunch instead.

"By the way, Kohaku-chan, the seniors want you to sit with them today."

"You mean... The first-stringers?" Kohaku's mouth drops in amazement. "But..." _We're not exactly friends._ She tries to find a more tactful way to phrase this. "I only met them yesterday."

"You motivated Atsushi to dunk during the practice match. That leaves quite an impression, regardless. At least, that's what the seniors and Liu believe," Himuro does not provide his thoughts on the matter. His usual smile does not indicate whether he agrees with them or not. "Atsushi never acts offensively unless he's angry. A practice match isn't nearly enough to rile him up... So it was probably your presence."

"That makes no sense..." Kohaku mumbles. Even if Murasakibara's offensive plays are that elusive, she doesn't think his change in heart has anything to do with her. But it's nice of the seniors to offer her a seat. And if she chooses not to, she'll end up alone, seeing as her friends consist only of Murasakibara and Himuro. While Yoshie has stopped picking on her since the auditions, her classmates still regard her rather warily after she has fallen foul of Yoshie at the start of the year.

Himuro only laughs as the both of them head to the cafeteria. Yet at closer observation, he looks a little lost in his thoughts today.

* * *

When the first-stringers have settled into their seats, Murasakibara promptly starts demolishing his serving of ice cream. Kohaku has warned him about the risk of a brain freeze, but those words only seem to fall on deaf ears given the rate of which he is eating something so cold.

"Izumi-chan, what are your hobbies?" Okamura asks, trying to sound gentle. It fails rather miserably with his booming and gravelly voice. Although Kohaku does feel comforted that he is at least trying to engage her in conversation anyway.

"Basketball."

"Basketball? That's unusual," Okamura comments agreeably, sounding surprised. Kohaku gives him a nervous smile before stirring her ice cream. She can already see Murasakibara eyeing hers' - even though he is only halfway through his own.

"I... I like basketball, but I'm not physically capable of playing it. That's why I like watching matches so much," Kohaku whispers haltingly, afraid that she has let the silence become awkward. It's quite pathetic, but this is the first time she has ever spoken to so many people at any one point before. The number of eyes staring at her is quite unnerving.

"Speaking of basketball..." Thankfully, Fukui draws the attention away from her when he pulls out a pen and paper. "There's a new strategy I want to discuss with you people..." Fukui scribbles down his thoughts, all the while ignoring Okamura's disgruntled expression at being pushed aside.

"Ah, that's not good," Himuro interrupts. His thoughtful spiel seems to have broken. "You should..."

In a matter of seconds, the first-stringers are thickly involved in a vivid discussion of basketball strategies, setting aside their ice creams to focus on the task at hand. Their unmistakable ability to change the subject to basketball is remarkably humorous, though Kohaku thinks that the trait is not unlike herself. On the other hand, Murasakibara ignores his teammates, occupied with the melting desert in hand. It is only when the lunch break is close to ending that they realise how they have completely lost track of time.

"Ah, lunch is ending!" Okamura says dismally. "And we forgot about Izumi-chan!" This prompts everyone to stare at Kohaku in guilt. Despite the fact that they have invited her along, they have ended up ignoring her for the whole of the break. However, much to their shared surprise, Kohaku is wearing a contented smile on her face. She recoils a little when everyone's eyes are abruptly pinned on her.

"A- Ah, it's okay! I really enjoyed listening to the discussion. I like basketball, and I've never had people to talk about it with before. So..." She trails off with an embarrassed smile when the team (with the exception of Murasakibara) takes a collective sigh of relief.

"An average girl would get bored in a matter of seconds," Fukui remarks off-handedly as he prepares to keep his pen and paper. He is used to others becoming uninterested or offended at being ignored when he talks about basketball (though he has never really cared about their reactions). But Kohaku seems to be an anomaly among Yosen's girls in particular.

"I like thine smile," Liu suddenly interjects. His usually dull eyes are staring straight at a puzzled Kohaku. "I like girls who smile a lot."

"Hands off, Liu. She's Himuro's," Fukui shoots back casually in his usual straightforward manner. Kohaku's eyes widen in surprise, as her face starts turning crimson. What... What are they saying? Even Himuro looks taken aback by their words, though he has not said anything to correct them.

"Really?" Okamura looks equally astonished. When he opens his mouth, Kohaku feels relieved that he will correct Fukui in her stead. Seeing as she still finds him quite intimidating, she does not quite know how to dispel his words without sounding indignant or rude.

"You mean, she's not with Murasakibara?"

Kohaku's mind goes blank. Exactly what kind of misunderstanding is circulating around the first-stringers? At the mention of his name, Murasakibara pauses - though it lasts only temporarily before he goes back to shoveling more ice cream into his mouth.

"I- I would appreciate it if you could stop talking about me like an object," Kohaku finally interrupts. Her tone is unusually firm even in her vivid embarrassment. "And for the record, I don't belong to either of them."

Himuro, who has been unusually silent during the entire exchange, breaks the awkward atmosphere with a laugh. "That's true. We're all just friends. Right, Atsushi?"

"Mm." Despite the fact that everyone is preparing to leave, Murasakibara remains stubbornly in his chair, still bent on finishing his dessert.

"Wait... Isn't that... My ice cream?" Okamura stares at what is left of his pudding flavoured ice cream in dismay. The other members, too, are starting to realise that their desserts have gone missing when they placed it aside to start their basketball discussion.

"They were melting," Murasakibara informs his senior tonelessly. "So I ate them."

"Even Izumi's?"

"I gave him half of mine," Kohaku is rather apologetic about being unable to save their food - though after her countless warnings, rebukes and one attempt to wrench the spoon out of Murasakibara's hands have ended in a failure, she cannot say that she has never tried. "I'm sorry, I really wasn't able to stop him."

"Never mind," Fukui shrugs it off nonchalantly. "Nothing much can stop Murasakibara from eating what he wants. Don't be so sad about it either, Chin-Gorilla." His last words are directed at Okamura, who looks unusually disheartened at his missing dessert.

"Ah, he really is a Chin-Gorilla..."

"Shut up, I really wanted that!"

Suddenly, Murasakibara stands up from his seat, nearly sending his chair crashing into Okamura. He blinks slowly a few times, before placing a hand on his temples.

"I have brain freeze." The anti-climatic manner of his words draws frustrated gazes from almost everyone.

"Serves you right for eating five-and-a-half ice creams," Okamura snaps sulkily. Kohaku finds his grudge over his missing dessert rather comical. It would not have struck her that the hulking captain of Yosen's basketball team would be so fond of desserts.

"Shaddup, Chin-Gorilla."

"Don't call me that!"

Murasakibara ignores his captain, an expression of mild discomfort still on his face. Kohaku sighs. At the rapid rate in which he has been demolishing the dessert, it would have been a miracle for him to escape unscathed.

"Here, hold your nose. It'll go away soon." Sharing ice cream with her mother at a young age has taught her that trick. To demonstrate it, Kohaku stands on her toes and pinches Murasakibara's nose shut gently.

Murasakibara stares at her, his purple irises widening in surprise. Maybe it is the proximity of their faces then, but Kohaku feels her face warm and finds herself stepping back. Okamura's earlier assumption echoes numbly in her brain and she turns away hurriedly to fight the blush on her cheeks.

"Ah, maybe you should have just waited it out. Brain freezes only last thirty to sixty seconds, after all..."

"Why do you even know that?" Murasakibara seems to be taking out some of his discomfort on her, though Kohaku is learning how to brush off his sulks and gripes with increasing ease. He seems to have forgotten entirely about their exchange just moments ago, much to Kohaku's relief. At least, she is certain that it's relief.

"Oka-san used to suffer a lot of them when she had ice cream eating competitions with Oto-san. " The memory elicits a fond smile from Kohaku. "Ah, but I never thought it would come in handy after all!"

The two of them fall back into light-hearted chatter whilst they return to the classrooms. However, Kohaku can't help recalling those foreign thoughts she had after the practice match yesterday, and the sudden feeling of self-consciousness when she was standing too close to Murasakbara just now.

Exactly what's happening to her? Why do things feel just a little different now? Lost in her thoughts, she does not notice the way Murasakibara stares at her - a rare flash of emotion crossing his eyes - as they walk back to class together.

Himuro watches them leave wordlessly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's notes:**

 **the. prince. of. fiction / alice : I'm really happy you liked the interactions between the first-stringers XD I was worried that my attempt for a comedic scene would fall flat. As to who Kohaku's leaning towards at the moment... Well, it's a secret.**

 **Just kidding! To all readers out there, I hope you'll be able to pop by the poll I've set up and vote on whether you're rooting for Murasakibara or Himuro, or am undecided so far. If not, you could also leave it in a review.**

 **I'm not sure as to whether I'm suitable to give advice or not, since I'm pretty much a novice myself. If you mean OC stories in particular, then usually, I look through a character's wiki page (especially the trivia section) to get a better understanding and feel of his life outside whatever sport he's playing (even though sometimes I find none... Basketball-driven teenagers they are). Then I watch some episodes involving the character (if he's the main character like Kagami and has a lot, I try to watch the 'key' episodes that tell the most about his personality. Or I just watch everything because it's good) and try to visualise how I would capture those scenes in words.**

 **I find it easier to write KnB OC stories because Fujimaki-sensei has provided a lot of extra details about his characters. His line about their different tastes in girls is especially helpful if you want to write about a female OC (though I've seen Himuro's taste for 'strong girls' being changed to 'accepting and understanding' for some reason). I often start the story by thinking of how and in what scenario the OC would meet a certain character (I've actually tried to read more shojo manga to get more inspiration, but I just ended up getting distracted...) and I let my imagination take over from there. I try to write in a style where one can visualise the scenes as they would in a manga, though with my limited vocabulary, I doubt that I've succeeded so far.**

 **If I'm really short on ideas I look up headcanons and works by other authors too! They're not canon, but they might be able to give me inspiration or a certain 'feel' as to how the character can be captured.**

 **With all that said, I think the most important thing is to have fun when writing. Especially if your story is something you would want to read yourself! I hope my words have managed to help and I'm sorry for it being so long-winded I wish you all the best and again, thank you so, so much for your lovely review.**

* * *

On the way to the science lab, Kohaku and Murasakibara have once again been pushed to the back of the class as the oddpair of outcasts with no friends but each other (their alternate name is the abnormally tall duo with strangely coloured hair, though Yoshie has abolished that title due to the fact that her height is startlingly close to Kohaku's). Kohaku has stopped minding that predicament since she has become closer to Murasakibara. It simply gives them more opportunities to converse aside from break times and after school.

Currently, they are in the middle of a discussion concerning whether Kohaku should make another attempt to join a school club. Given how horribly her last attempt has ended, Kohaku is still a little hesitant. But having friends other than Murasakibara and Himuro might put Miyuki at ease about her social life.

"You know how to get there, don't you?" Murasakibara demands suddenly.

Kohaku blinks at him, completely clueless about what he is referring to. "Get where?"

"Wherever the Winter Cup is held." His words cause Kohaku to stop in her tracks.

"The Winter Cup?" She repeats slowly. "Is this an invitation, Atsu-kun?" A part of Kohaku feels suspicious. Murasakibara has already established his lack of interest in the Winter Cup. Although the steeliness in his eyes whenever it is mentioned convinces Kohaku that maybe a small part of him does look forward to a match with his old teammates in the Generation of Miracles.

"Depends if you're coming or not," Murasakibara replies lazily. Almost as a second thought, he adds, "Unless you don't want to?"

"Of course I want to!" Kohaku bursts out. While she hasn't given it much thought yet, a small part of her had been willing to ask even Fukui for details about the Winter Cup, even though the vice-captain is still uncomfortably intimidating.

Murasakibara gives a satisfied smile, as if it is his invitation that has led to Kohaku's decision, more than any interest in basketball on her part. In retailiation, Kohaku thieves a biscuit from the box in his hands. She snacks on it with childish glee as Murasakibara frowns, disgruntled.

All the same, Kohaku is a little happy that Murasakibara has offered an invitation. Although one is not technically necessary for her to turn up at the Winter Cup, the fact that he has bothered to ask despite having expressed disgust at her enthusiasm for basketball before warms her heart.

"Hey, Atsu-kun..."

"Hm?"

"Do you know where the Winter Cup is going to be held?"

"..."

* * *

"Do you want to come to the Winter Cup?" Surprisingly, Himuro appears to have had the same thoughts as Murasakibara when he sees Kohaku in the corridor later. Albeit that Murasakibara's manner of asking is far different.

"Yea, Atsu-kun already gave me directions." Or rather, they looked for directions together after discovering that the Winter Cup was to be held at the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium. While the first-string members would indeed be able to get there by coach, the fact that Murasakibara hadn't even known where the competition was amuses and frustrates Kohaku in equal parts.

That revelation seem to catch Himuro by surprise. Maybe he too did not think that Murasakibara, in all his disinterest towards basketball, would actually extend an invitation towards Kohaku.

"Ah, I see." For some reason, Himuro seems a little disheartened by what Kohaku has said. But before she can ask him if he is okay, he is back to his usual smiling self.

"I have to visit the student council room for a meeting. See you later, Kohaku-chan." As Kohaku watches Himuro leave, she wonders if she truly imagined the disappointment on his face.

* * *

During break time, Kohaku, Murasakibara and Himuro have once again rendezvoused at an empty classroom to have their lunch. However, Kohaku is carrying a slim stack of notes with her - all of which are completely covered with sprawling handwriting. At Himuro's questioning gaze, Kohaku mutters "Physics retest," desolately as she shuffles through her notes. Himuro can't help but be amused by her uneasiness. Especially when she starts chanting her formulas in the same manner one would recite incantations at a temple.

"You've worked really hard, so don't worry too much. Just do your best, Kohaku-chan." While he does not buy into optimistic words so easily, Himuro does think that with the effort Kohaku has devoted to brushing up on her Physics and the help that Murasakibara has given her, it is unlikely for her to fail the retest. Although he has first hand experience in learning that hard work does not always get you where you want. Either way, Himuro ruffles Kohaku's hair as he wishes her good luck.

"Treat me to a meal when you pass," Murasakibara calls out to Kohaku as she leaves the classroom. His demand is met with an exasperated grin just before the door slides shut. With her absence, Himuro can't help recalling his school life before meeting Kohaku.

He would probably be having lunch with Murasakibara, and, occasionally, the rest of the first-stringers too. Yet for some reason, Himuro is sure that without Kohaku, his days would not be as memorable and entertaining.

At first, she had simply been one of Murasakibara's classmate - one who was unusually interested in basketball. Then she had seemed eerily similar to him - someone who kept all her troubles behind a smile. Himuro remembers coming to learn of her strength; her determination; her honesty.

While Kohaku probably has not directly impacted his life in a particular way, she has certainly changed it. To the point that Himuro cannot imagine being in school without seeing her anymore. A part of him wonders if Murasakibara feels the same way. In the end, Himuro cannot help voicing the question that has been on his mind for some time

"Say... Atsushi, do you like Kohaku-chan?"

Murasakibara does not answer, too preoccupied with opening a new bag of pocky. His demeanour makes Himuro uncertain as to whether he's even heard the question. Until the tall basketball player mumbles a single comment.

"She's tall."

"That's not answering the question at all..."

"Does Muro-chin like her then?" Himuro blinks. He hadn't expected Murasakibara to redirect the question back to him. Though he'd be lying if he claimed to be unprepared for such a scenario.

"What if I said yes?" Murasakibara pauses, a pocky stick pinched between his forefinger and thumb. It seems as if he has not fully thought about what he would do if Himuro were to voice his assent. As he opens his mouth to reply, however, the door slides open suddenly.

"I passed!" Kohaku announces brightly, clutching the test paper in her hands. A slanted eighty has been scrawled at the top of the script.

"Congratulations," Murasakibara remarks monotonously as he offers Kohaku his opened box of pocky. Still overjoyed that her hard work has paid off, she does not seem to mind nor notice his apathy towards her improvement in Physics - though it is a score she could only have achieved with his help.

"There are some things I don't really want to share," Murasakibara announces out of the blue as Kohaku takes a stick of pocky. He glances at Himuro's direction as he establishes that claim, though the latter merely smiles in reply as he accepts those words.

"Is that so? I feel the same way."

Meanwhile, Kohaku feels a little troubled as she glances at the pocky stick she has already taken.

"If you didn't want to share, you shouldn't feel obliged to give me anything, Atsu-kun." For some reason, her words seem to infuriate Murasakibara more than it comforts him. He plants his large hand over her head and shakes it.

"You're stupid, Haku-chin."

"Huh?" Kohaku glares at him for the sudden rebuke as he relinquishes his grip. "If this is about me not being able to get that Physics question again, I got it right this ti–"

"It's not," Murasakibara cuts her off, although being reminded of her incompetency in Physics seems to contribute to the smug smile on his face.

"Then if this is about your pocky stick, you can have it back!" Kohaku huffs, shoving the snack at Murasakibara's face. Her hopes that the action would intimidate him are completely dashed when the tall basketball player simply bends down slightly and clamps his mouth over the biscuit.

Kohaku sighs and lets go of the snack. She finds herself on the losing end whenever she argues with Murasakibara. But she is inclined to believe that rather than her being bad at arguments, it is Murasakibara's childishness that has given him enough experience to win (though it is probably self-comfort on her own part).

"Mm." Out of the blue, Murasakibara prods her face with the pocky stick, which is still in his mouth. Before Kohaku can give him an appropriately annoyed reaction, he has positioned the snack inches away from her lips - as if intending her to take a bite out of it from her current position.

"Do you want to share?" Murasakibara gets the words out with little difficulty. Kohaku's response is to flush a bright red at what he is insinuating. Though before she can yell at him for such an embarrassing act, Himuro has placed his hands over her shoulders firmly.

"Atsushi, it isn't polite for you to tease a girl like that," Himuro admonishes as he steers Kohaku away. "And we're going to be late for class, so we should probably go." Kohaku wonders if whatever is on Himuro's mind is still affecting him. His grip is unexpectedly forceful as he maintains it a few seconds longer than necessary before letting go.

"Ah, I forgot to pass this to you before you left just now." Suddenly, Himuro places something on top of Kohaku's head. It slides down her forehead and Kohaku cups her hands to catch it in time. Upon doing so, she realises that it is a hair clip with a navy and white striped ribbon attached to it. The nautical colour scheme and the button in the middle of the ribbon gives it a surprisingly cute appearance.

"I got it on that day we shopped for Miyuki-san's present," Himuro explains. "I wanted to pass it to you for good luck, but I guess it can count as a gift of 'congratulations' instead, since you passed your re-test."

Kohaku is still marveling at the gift in awe. She does not own many accessories to begin with, having deemed them part of 'unnecessary expenses' after her father passed on and Miyuki became the sole breadwinner of the family. All the same, Kohaku remembers her six year old heart stirring with envy as she watched her other classmates come to school with adorable pastel coloured scrunchies in their hair. Maybe it had been one of the reasons she was determined to maintain short hair afterwards.

As Kohaku blinks the sudden memories away, she silently wonders if Himuro would ever know how much the gift means to her.

"Thank you, Tatsuya-senpai!" When Himuro smiles at her words, his face finally looks clear of any worry that Kohaku has detected earlier.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's notes: Sport's Day special! As Sports Day occurs on September, I intend to cover Yosen's match with Seirin at the Winter Cup (which occurs in December, if I'm not wrong) right after this chapter. I sincerely hope that this doesn't make the story too draggy and once again, thank you for reading. Do R and R!**

 **P.S. Initially, I had no intention for Yoshie to appear anymore. But with this chapter, I do hope her animosity with Kohaku is better resolved.**

* * *

"What's wrong?" When Kohaku enters the classroom, a group of people are surrounding Murasakibara's table. The irritated expression on his face adds on even further to the gloomy atmosphere.

"There's a basketball event for Sports Day. But Murasakibara doesn't want to participate..."

That doesn't come as a surprise, given his distaste for the sport and habit of avoiding it outside of practice. But the disappointment is so evident on her classmates' faces that Kohaku feels a little bad. She has heard the passing comment that their class has never won a single Sports Day event. Perhaps they have been pinning their hopes on Murasakibara to change that outcome.

"Atsu-kun, you don't like basketball, but the event is still important to everyone else. Won't you at least try?" It's a feeble effort, but Kohaku can at least make an attempt.

Murasakibara shakes his head petulantly, and she tries to rethink her strategy.

"Even if the other classes call you a coward for not playing?" While Murasakibara's mood seems to sour at that possibility, he refuses to relent.

"What if I got you more Nerunerunerune candy? Oka-san got a whole box of new flavours last week!" Ah, she can see his eyes brighten up. Maybe she has finally caught his attention. "I can bring you all the free samples on Sports Day... if you participate."

As Murasakibara processes that deal, Kohaku finds herself holding her breath in anticipation. Finally, the former sighs grumpily, as if resigned to his fate. Although given that his fate involves participating in something he is ridiculously good at and receiving a whole box of his favourite sweets in exchange, Kohaku does not think it is too horrible.

"Fine. And maibou too."

"Done!" The rest of the class heave simultaneous sighs of relief. Some of the guys are actually cheering in exhilaration. Maybe they believe that with the tall basketball player on their team, they'll be able to win the competition effortlessly.

"Say..." Some of the girls approach her. At first, Kohaku feels a little intimidated, until she realises that they only want to talk. "To be able to control Murasakibara-kun like that, you're amazing, Izumi-chan!"

Kohaku recoils in surprise. But her classmates are looking at her with genuine awe in their eyes. It is not a sensation she is entirely used to; she has mostly received glares from Yoshie and looks of apathy from every one else during the months she has spent in the class. Which is why such a change is welcome.

As they chatter about Sports Day excitedly and which event they desire to join, Kohaku wonders if she has actually succeeded in making more friends.

* * *

"There's a basketball event for girls too! Aya-chan, let's go!"

"Eh? I suck at basketball though..."

"It'll be fun! Ah, Izumi-chan, you're tall! Join us too!"

Before she can voice her thoughts on the matter, Kohaku feels herself literally dragged into the conversation as one of the girls - Ayano, she recalls - grabs her arm and tugs at it insistently.

"Have you played basketball before?"

"Yea..." Under the expectant gazes of everybody, Kohaku finds herself elaborating. "Oto-san taught me. I like basketball, but I'm not physically capable of playing it."

"Ah, that's right. I heard you collapsed during the basketball auditions last time. It didn't end too badly, did it?"

"It worked out in the end," Kohaku replies, unwilling to reveal the exact details of what has happened. Also, since more light has come out of those moments darkness, her words are not a lie. However, her answer does not seem very convincing to the girls in her class. They look rather dispirited upon learning that Kohaku cannot join them for the basketball event.

"But if it's not too intense, I can try." Kohaku hopes that she is not making a mistake. While it is true that she cannot play basketball anywhere near a professional level, she does not think a Sports Day competition will be too demanding. "I'll sit out the moment I don't feel well." The assurance is enough to brighten her classmates' expressions.

"That's great! With Izumi's experience, we'll definitely make it!"

"We need one more participant, though..."

"Hey, how about Yoshie?"

They fall into an abrupt silence at the mention of Yoshie. Kohaku no longer finds herself stiffening whenever she hears the girl's name. Yoshie has relented on her bullying for quite some time now. Although nothing on her part suggests that she likes Kohaku any better. Most of the time, the brunette appears to be barely tolerating her presence.

"But I heard that she got benched in the last game. I don't think she's a very good basketball player, even though she's on the team."

"I don't think we have any other choice... Plus, she's tall!"

Kohaku is faintly astounded by her classmates' less than receptive attitude towards Yoshie. She has always had the impression that the latter is fairly pretty and popular. Though come to think of it, she is rarely in the company of her lackeys nowadays, who have become rather sparse too. Maybe her authority has waned over the days.

"All right, that's settled. Thanks for agreeing to join us, Izumi!" Kohaku smiles. She hopes that being able to chat so lightheartedly with her classmates will not be something that is only occasional.

As the small crowd breaks up to return to their seats, however, Ayano lingers behind. Something about her anxious visage has Kohaku asking if she is all right.

"I have a question for you..." At first, Kohaku braces herself. She is more than convinced that Ayano will ask her about her relationship with Murasakibara. While the obvious reply is that they are friends, some of her classmates do not appear convinced. To the point that Kohaku is starting to feel weary from the constant interrogation.

"Can I call you Kohaku-chan instead? Since we're classmates and all..." Ayano looks nervous as she soldiers on with her speech. "Truth be told, I've always wanted to be friends with you, Kohaku-chan, but it seemed a little intimidating. So I'm glad I got to talk to you just now!"

Those words take Kohaku by surprise. Probably because she is quite lacking in the department of friends (and that her assumptions have been - thankfully - proven wrong). But they make her happy, regardless.

"Of course, Ayano-chan." Kohaku does not think it possible, but the way Ayano's face lights up at her assent cheers her up even more.

* * *

As Sports Day dawns, Kohaku finds herself anticipating the basketball tournament. Despite her initial worries, even Miyuki is receptive about it once she learns that Kohaku has managed to bond with her classmates. With her inhaler safely tucked in her pocket this time, Kohaku sets out to play to her heart's content.

They advance to the finals despite a few close calls. And although she is getting tired, Kohaku cannot stop smiling. She is playing her favourite sport with people she can actually call friends. It's what she has always longed for, and the reason behind her initial intention to join the basketball club.

Surprisingly, Yoshie has not been performing much for the past matches. Despite being the only member on the team that is part of Yosen's Female Basketball Club, she has made a few important errors that almost cost them the game. While nobody has said anything aloud, Kohaku can feel the dissatisfaction brewing within the team.

The final match is a close one, if only because the opposing team has much more experienced members than them. However, Kohaku refuses to give up even when the odds are stacked against them. Not when she knows how Ayano and the rest have stayed back for the entirety of last week just to practice for today.

But the match is down to its last few seconds - and they are still a point behind. Kohaku has the ball in her hands, but is hardly capable of maintaining possession of it; much less make a goal. Out of her periphery, she sees Yoshie eyeing her anxiously. Unlike the rest of her teammates, Yoshie is not being marked by anyone. Maybe after seeing her fumble with the ball for most of the match, even the opponents have given up on her.

In a split second, Kohaku makes her decision.

"Akiyama-san!" Swiftly, she passes the basketball to Yoshie, who barely manages to catch it.

"Huh?" Yoshie seems too stunned to wear her usual frown when talking to her. Once she realises what Kohaku wants her to do, she blanches. But with the opposing team members advancing, Yoshie reacts reflexively.

She bends down, jumps and launches the basketball into the air. It arcs its way into the hoop and hits the rim...

Before teetering in. The buzzer sounds, signaling the end of the match. Tired out, it takes Kohaku a few seconds to realise that they've _won_. Exhilarated, she joins in the jubilant cheers of her classmates, who are currently whooping loudly. To Kohaku's surprise, Yoshie is not basking in the glory of being the one to make the winning shot.

"I– Izumi..." With the rest of her classmates busy celebrating, Yoshie gestures reluctantly to Kohaku, who approaches her.

"Just now... You passed the ball to me because you thought I'd miss, didn't you?" Yoshie's eyes narrow. "You were trying to humiliate me!" All the same, her accusation rings a little hollow - almost as if she is trying to convince herself more than anyone else.

"You were nearer to the hoop, so you had a higher chance of making the shot. I didn't set you up to fail," Kohaku replies evenly. She is starting to realise why Yoshie has made so many mistakes. Even now, her hands are shaking and her face is pale. The combination of being ill and overly nervous has taken a palpable toll on her.

"I don't think you're a bad basketball player, Akiyama-san. But I do think you should rest if you're unwell. I doubt that anyone would begrude you if you told them the truth." Kohaku ducks away from the conversation to join Ayano, leaving Yoshie behind with a stunned expression on her face.

* * *

"There's a co-ed basketball event! We're making a new team. C'mon, Kohaku-chan!" Kohaku cannot protest when she is already being towed away to join the rest. It soon becomes evident that the new team consists of the five tallest members of the class - her, Yoshie, Murasakibara and two other boys. Remarkably, Murasakibara keeps his annoyance about being forced to play even more to a minimum. Though Kohaku catches a few looks - mostly of resentment - being sent her way.

The match starts, but it soon turns out rather one-sided. Given that they have three experienced players and two fairly athletic members, Kohaku thinks their chances of losing is quite low.

However, there is no doubt that the widening point gap is incredibly frustrating for the opposing team. To the point that they are starting to play a little rougher than what is optimal.

Kohaku hisses in pain when someone stamps on her foot suddenly - crushing her toes under their weight. Without so much as a warning, her opponent barrels into her, sending her sprawling onto the ground. The sudden impact knocks her breath away. Her foot throbs in pain. But worse of all is her ankle. As Kohaku gathers her bearings and struggles to her feet, her ankle pulses at every little movement. She must have sprained it.

"Izumi-chan! Are you all right?" Already, her teammates are surrounding her, sounding anxious. When Kohaku nods gingerly, one of the boys turns around to address the player who has knocked into her. But Kohaku grabs his sleeve before his anger can spill out.

"Anything on the court is settled with basketball. Anyone who doesn't adhere to that can't be called a basketball player," Kohaku enunciates firmly, her gaze resting on the person who tripped her. Perhaps he is taken aback by how resolute she sounds for someone who has just been injured. He stares at the ground, a mixture of guilt and anger on his face.

"I'm sorry that I can't continue playing," Kohaku mumbles apologetically. She grits her teeth as her ankle starts to hurt more. "I think I'm heading to the nurse's office..." Insisting that they stay to finish the match as soon as possible, she hobbles towards the school building, vaguely aware that Murasakibara is watching her every move.

When Kohaku finally reaches the nurse's office, her legs are literally weak with relief. Stumbling in, she is disappointed to see that the nurse is missing. Maybe another emergency has called her presence away. Either way, Kohaku forces herself to search for an ice pack to ease the swelling.

The door opens. Expecting it to be the nurse, Kohaku bobs her head in greeting. When she looks up, however, she is stunned to see that the newcomer is actually Himuro.

"I saw you getting injured just now," he explains. "I thought you might need help since the nurse is with another student."

Kohaku offers him a weak smile as she gestures towards her ankle. While it is probably a minor sprain, she is more shaken by how she was injured than the injury itself. Sprawled on the ground, that moment was scarily reminiscent of the last time she blacked out during the basketball auditions.

Himuro starts to bandage her ankle as Kohaku asks him about his experience thus far. Having seen the gaggle of fangirls anticipating his every move regardless of which sport he is playing, however, she assumes that Himuro is probably enjoying himself.

"You managed to convince Atsushi to play again," Himuro notes in amusement. While Kohaku considers the first time she has done so at the practice match to be a fluke, she does not bother to correct him.

"I promised him a box of his favourite candy. And maibou too," she admits sheepishly instead, though she cannot help but smile at Murasakibara's childish tastes.

Himuro lapses into a silence. On a closer observation, he looks distracted today too. His eyes seem far away even as he wraps the elastic bandage around her swollen ankle cautiously.

"Are you... okay?" Kohaku ventures. It is not the first time Himuro has appeared so preoccupied in the last few days. When the dark haired basketball player dismisses her worries casually, however, Kohaku frowns. It is apparent that there is something on his mind. Why does he see the need to hide it when it is clearly affecting him?

"Tatsuya-senpai, I don't think you're being honest right now. You seem really distracted these days," Kohaku iterates. Her words seem to catch Himuro off guard. His motion freezes and he tightens his grip on the bandage.

"Will you avoid me if I was really honest with you?" Himuro asks. His serious tone startles Kohaku. It further confirms that his worried and thoughtful demeanor for the past week was not purely her imagination after all.

"I won't. Even if it what you intend to say isn't something I would like, I promise not to avoid you for it. Uhm..." Kohaku hesitates. She feels a need to explain her actions, especially when she realises she is coming off quite demanding out of the blue.

"I thought it was just my imagination... but Tatsuya-senpai seems troubled these days. I can't guarantee that I can help, but you once told me that I didn't always have to pretend that everything was fine. The same goes for you," Kohaku looks at Himuro, who appears rather nonplussed by her reminder. Then his face softens.

"The truth is..." Himuro takes a deep breath. Kohaku starts to worry over what is serious enough for him to be nervous. It is decisively rare for him to break away from his calm composure after all.

"I–"

The door slams open. Turning their heads instinctively to identify who has entered, both Kohaku and Himuro do a double take upon seeing the familiar towering presence of Murasakibara.

"Atsu-kun!"

"Atsushi...?"

Murasakibara approaches the both of them. Despite the fact that he is sweating a little (though Kohaku cannot tell why, when he has remained mostly stationary during all the games he has played), he does not look the least bit tired.

"Aya-chin's looking for you."

"Did you abandon the game?"

"I came to get you." Without elaborating, Murasakibara coaxes Kohaku up from her seated position. His grip on her wrists is firm and comforting. While Kohaku has to limp a little, the support of his shoulder manages to aid her motions.

"What happened to the game?" Kohaku persists. While she has no illusions about her own ability as a basketball player, she has no doubt that her departure has dealt the team a mental blow. Murasakibara leaving would make it even worse.

"I crushed them," Murasakibara announces with the barest hint of self-satisfaction.

"You mean... you actually played?" Kohaku's jaw drops agape.

"Yea. It's Haku-chin's fault." Unexpectedly, Murasakibara does not sound very hostile despite making that statement. Maybe he has an inkling of how much the injury has scared her, despite the strong facade she has upheld just now. They are almost at the door when Kohaku realises that Himuro has not moved from his position.

"Tatsuya-senpai...?" Kohaku turns around. "What did you want to tell me just now?"

"It's nothing. Another time, maybe." In spite of the fact that he has said that, Himuro's smile is strained. Kohaku wonders if he does not want to talk about it with Murasakibara's presence. Though she cannot understand why Himuro would want to keep anything from his best friend, his refusal to elaborate leaves her with little choice but to depart with Murasakibara.

* * *

It is only when Kohaku and Murasakibara have left the building completely that a tall girl with mousy brown hair trails into the nurse's office. She has heard everything. Swallowing nervously, she addresses the only occupant in the room - who is currently staring at the ground with a vacant expression on his face - with some form of difficulty.

"Himuro-senpai..." They have not spoken since the day he looked at her with such disgust. "That girl..." Yoshie's expression clouds. "She seems to like Murasakibara. So there's no point in you liking her, is there?" When her question is met with no reaction, her frustration lends itself to her confidence. "I don't get it... What do you see in her?"

"I see strength and the ability to understand and accept," Himuro replies calmly as he prepares to leave. He is once again a picture of collectedness, despite his strangely empty countenance seconds ago. "But you already know that, don't you? I was watching your match just now. Kohaku-chan let you make the winning shot just now when she could have easily done it herself."

Yoshie flinches at how forward Himuro is being. As much as she has tried to ignore it, his words are not... untrue. As she stands in the middle of the nurse's office - frozen in indecision - Himuro whispers something when he passes by Yoshie.

"Sometimes, no matter what you do, something in your heart already knows that you have lost."

The door closes emptily, leaving alone as she tries to fight the bitter taste of the truth in her mouth. Maybe a small part of her has always known it. Himuro simply vocalised the matter and made it final. No matter how much Yoshie demeans and looks down on Kohaku, she will never be able to measure up to her.

* * *

"Ayano-chan, were you looking for me just now?" Murasakibara's words at the nurse's office has almost slipped her mind. But Kohaku can recall him saying that Ayano was looking for her.

"Hm?" On the other hand, Ayano does not appear to remember. "Ah, that wasn't me. I knew you were at the nurse's office, but Murasakibara-kun wanted to go up to see how you were doing!"

"Atsu-kun did...?" Yet before Kohaku can dwell anymore at the disclosure, she is forced to put it out of her mind when everyone gathers for a class photo. Given that her height is on par with some of the boys, Kohaku ends up standing at the back row, next to Murasakibara - who already has a bag of cookies in his hands.

"Is your foot okay?" Murasakibara asks lumpishly as the camera is being set up. Kohaku nods vividly. Thankfully, the sprain is not a major one. A few days of icing will be all it takes for the swelling to diminish. But his words remind her of what Ayano has unveiled minutes prior. While it is probably nothing particularly significant, Kohaku is still curious.

"Say, Atsu-kun... Just now, at the nurse's office–"

"Camera's ready!" Kohaku frowns in frustration when her attempt to question Murasakibara is once again cut off. But when her classmates (with the exception of Murasakibara, who looks bored, and Yoshie, who appears rather distracted) beam at the camera, Kohaku finds herself joining in. To be able to be here, making memories like today; surely, it is thanks to Himuro and Murasakibara.


	18. Chapter 18

"How has the experience of Winter Cup been so far for you?"

Kohaku still feels slightly awkward when addressing Okamura, but the fact that the captain is going out of his way to interact with her sets her slightly at ease. Additionally, she has been in frequent contact with most of Yosen's basketball team, having stayed back to watch most of their practices. Though the fact that they have not allowed even a single basket to be scored so far still manages to astound her.

"It's really amazing," Kohaku admits. She's definitely more at ease when the topic is about basketball. "With the team's defense, the title 'Shield of Aegis is really not just for show." That is why she is looking forward to the next match. Seirin has established itself as an offensive team. Will they be able to break through Yosen's seemingly impenetrable defense?

Okamura looks pleased with the answer. Before he can say anything in reply, however, Kohaku spots Himuro and ducks away from the conversation apologetically.

"I heard you'll be playing against your childhood friend later." Himuro nods firmly at her statement. He has been his usual amiable self for the past two months preceding the Winter Cup. But Kohaku has the uneasy feeling that he is hiding something. Though no matter how hard she has tried, Himuro has always dismissed her worries. To the point that while a small part of her remains suspicious, Kohaku is convinced that it is just her imagination.

"Then all the best out there, Tatsuya-senpai." Grinning, Kohaku punches Himuro's heart lightly. The latter's eyes widen in surprise. But he smiles (one that feels more genuine than his previous ones) and wraps his fingers around her hand - which is still balled into a fist.

"Thank you. After the match..." Himuro clears his throat. "I have something to tell you." The words spark Kohaku's curiosity. But before she can ask him to elaborate, something light lands on her head and she looks up. The object on her head is dislodged in the process and she catches it before it can hit the ground. It's a box of pocky.

"Atsu–kun!" Without turning around, Kohaku knows that the tall purplenette is behind her. "Good luck for the next match!"

"Don't need luck," Murasakibara iterates slowly. His words do hold some truth in them, especially when he has not let a single person score for the past two matches. Though if anyone can surpass him, Kohaku suspects that the blue-haired member on Seirin's team who has been making a name for himself so far, along with Himuro's childhood friend can.

"You shouldn't eat so much before a match, what if you throw up?" Kohaku admonishes while she shoves the box of pocky at him. Murasakibara grumbles in retaliation.

"Yours'."

"Mine?" Kohaku stares at him quizzically.

"It came in the value pack," Murasakibara shrugs. "I'll take it back if you don't want it." But even though she has no fondness of sweets, Kohaku finds herself gripping the box tightly. She shakes her head.

"You gave it to me. I'll keep it." Unexpectedly, Murasakibara smiles a little at her reply. And for some reason, Kohaku feels her face heating up as she looks at him. Though before she can make a jibe about how miraculously generous he is being today to cover up for it, Okamura is already telling them to gather.

Murasakibara and Himuro depart, sharing one last smile with Kohaku before they head opposite ways.

* * *

Kuroko's cyclone pass, Kagami's dunk, Yosen's near impenetrable defense and Seirin's fast-paced offense – Kohaku drinks all of this in with the eagerness of a child. Her first dream had been to be part of the players, and while that has failed to come true, watching brings her just as much joy.

As Murasakibara eventually embarks on the offensive, the apathy in his eyes makes a shiver run down her spine. Kohaku has heard Muraskibara say those words before - "I'll crush you." But this - the confidence with which he delivers those words when he is on the field - is entirely different. Kohaku struggles to reconcile this Murasakibara with the laid back and lumpish individual she has come to know.

When Murasakibara slams the ball into the hoop with so much force that it sends the entire structure crashing down, Kohaku finds herself gaping - wide-eyed - with the rest of the spectators. To be able to break a hoop... Just how much strength did Murasakibara have? Even though this is not the first time she is watching play, Kohaku feels like she is only starting to realise just how different he is on the court.

At one point, the towering basketball player drags one of Seirin's players up by his arm. But whether the action is sportsmanlike or not is questionable. Especially when the opponent's face contorts in devastation and horror after Murasakibara whispers a few words in exchange. Kohaku feels her fingers tightening over the unopened box of pocky given to her earlier. Has Murasakibara always been such a cruel basketball player? More than the desire to emerge victorious, he almost seems to relish the fact that he is crushing his opponents' dreams.

When Himuro's childhood friend, the performance of the red-haired member from Seirin's team - Kagami, Kohaku vividly recalls - skyrockets abruptly, the initial point gap is closed in a swoop. When a time-out is closed, the players' faces are ashen. Murasakibara, in particular, radiates a quiet anger.

She stands in shock when Himuro punches Murasakibara. Kohaku has always thought it was overthinking on her part whenever she sensed any tension between them - given how well they get along. Murasakibara is a player with no love for basketball, but who is still ridiculously proficient at it. It is a stark contrast to Himuro's passion and limited talent. Murasakibara has everything Himuro would want. Although Kohaku does not know if he is even aware of any possible envy on Himuro's part - something she cannot entirely blame him for when their senior never seems to let on much.

It may have been the trick of light. But as tensed words are exchanged, Himuro looks like he is _crying_.

Kohaku feels lost as she watches on, saddened by her inability to comfort Himuro. In all the times she has asked him if the stress of Winter Cup was getting to him, he has always brushed her questions away. Yet she thinks that even then - or maybe long before it - a sense of inferiority and envy has always been lodged within him. It feels disappointing that the only time Himuro has truly confided in her was during that trip to the amusement park.

When Murasakibara stands, Kohaku dreads what will follow. His usual words of distaste will only aggravate the whole situation even more. But when he asks something from Coach Araki - a hairtie, she guesses - before re-entering the match, hiis demeanor seems to have changed. Kohaku is certain that Murasakibara will play with even more determination now. Though she supposes he will never admit it, Himuro's emotions have probably touched him.

The tension of the game becomes almost unbearable. Kohaku feels as if she is sitting on pins and needles as Seirin leads by a single point. When Murasakibara steals the ball, and Kohaku's heart lifts. A one point difference. Victory will only take a single dunk.

But as Murasakibara bends and prepares to shoot, he stops. Kohaku feels her anxiety rising. Why won't he shoot? Then the realisation sets in. It is not that Murasakibara won't shoot; he _can't_. He has already reached his limit.

Murasakibara attempts to make up for his inability to jump by tossing the ball in. But he is too late. A member of the opposing team slaps the ball out of his grip and the match ends. It takes a few seconds for Kohaku to realise that Yosen has lost. That they have lost. The fact that it was such a close match probably doesn't help the players.

Murasakibara is downcast, a towel draped across his head. When he clumsily knocks away Okamura's hand and keeps his head down, Kohaku wonders if he is actually trying to hide his tears. A sense of calm overwhelms her as she regards the loss. While it is bitter to accept, she hopes both Himuro and Murasakibara will be able to learn something from it.

* * *

Kohaku manages to catch up with Murasakibara outside the locker room. He has had some time to cool off, though even then, he does not seem particularly eager to meet her eyes.

"You were really different out there today, Atsu-kun. That side of you scared me a little," Kohaku admits. "But after that match, I don't think you truly hate basketball after all." Murasakibara stares at her apathetically, as if unsure how to respond. He eventually settles on walking past her.

"I'll crush all of them next time," he announces, ruffling her hair as he establishes that claim. Kohaku can only grin. While he may simply be too tired to correct her, the fact that he has not denied her words comforts her a little.

* * *

When Kohaku ventures outside to catch a breath of fresh air, she sees Himuro from afar. Surprisingly, he had not been in team's presence when she was looking for him earlier. Although he probably does want some time alone after the match. Kohaku prepares to call out to Himuro, until she realises that he is deep in conversation with someone else.

Kohaku stops in her tracks when she sees the tall and well-endowed woman he is talking to. Is she interrupting something? Lingering in the shadows, Kohaku decides the woman must be the reason Himuro has rejected the advances of Yosen's female population. Not a single one of them cam hold a candle to this willowy blonde lady.

"Hello? Who are you?" Unfortunately, while Himuro leaves without noticing her, it takes only a second or so for the blonde lady to turn around and notice her presence.

"I- I'm sorry, I was looking for Tatsuya-senpai!"

A light of realisation dawns in the woman's eyes. "Ah, you're Izumi Kohaku, aren't you?" Kohaku gapes at her. How does she know her name?

"Tatsuya mentioned you before!" The woman appraises Kohaku vividly, while she tries not to fidget under her analytical eyes. "He said there was a really tall new student who enjoyed basketball."

Kohaku gives an apologetic smile, anxious that she will end up sounding rude. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't know your name. Tatsuya-senpai never told me about his girlfriend before."

"Girlfriend...?" The woman blinks at her quizzically, before suddenly erupting into loud laughter. Kohaku flinches and stares at her - utterly puzzled - as she hugs her stomach and doubles over with laughter.

"Y- you think I'm Tatsuya's _girlfriend_?" She is wiping away at tears that have sprung at the corner of her eyes. Judging by how hilarious she finds her assumption to be, Kohaku can only assume that she is wrong. Though she is no closer to discovering the woman's relationship with Himuro.

"Maybe if he was a few years older..." The woman trails off at the implication and her smile takes on one of fond wistfulness. "Either way, I'm not his girlfriend. I'm his mentor. My name is Alexandra Garcia–"

"Y– You mean," Kohaku cuts in abruptly, stuttering. "You're the Alexendra Garcia who used to play in the Women's National Basketball Association before her eyesight got worse? You're Tatsuya-senpai's _mentor_?" Lost in her thought, Kohaku does not notice that she has shed her shyness in seconds. "That explains how Tatsuya-senpai's fakes are so impressive..."

Meanwhile, Alexandra assesses Kohaku in a puzzled silence. Despite the rather detailed description Himuro has given her during their conversations after training (along with strict orders not to attempt kissing her if they ever meet), the navy haired girl's ability to lose all reservations when it comes to the topic of basketball is still quite wondrous. All the same, Alexandra smiles.

"No wonder Tatsuya talks about you..."

"Hm? Ah, sorry, I got distracted again! Did you say something?"

"It's nothing." Alexandrea shakes her head in emphasis. Himuro probably won't be happy if she let anything slip. But she cannot help herself from offering a few hints. "About Tatsuya's girlfriend... I'm sure he has someone else on his mind."

Kohaku frowns in confusion as she runs over any potential candidates she is aware of. But given how small her social circle is - along with the fact that almost the entire female population of Yosen has already confessed and been rejected - makes it unlikely for her to be able to recognise the girl Himuro is interested in.

"I best be going soon. Can you help me check up on Tatsuya? He got into a small scrape with someone else just now. Plus, I think you can tell that he tends to keep his worries to himself." As Kohaku nods and promises to do her best, Alexandra leaves with one last comment, though the meaning of it is lost on Kohaku.

"You're a very lucky girl, Kohaku-chan."

* * *

When Kohaku enters the locker room, Himuro is seated on one of the benches with his hands pressed to his stomach. Sweat lines his brow. Upon seeing her, Himuro rises in alarm - though he winces in pain soon after.

"I saw Alexandra-san just now. She told me to check on you," Kohaku explains, eyeing Himuro worriedly. His bruises look serious. Though thankfully, she has managed to locate two ice packs to help with the swelling.

"Where else did you get hit?" Kohaku asks, as Himuro accepts the ice pack and places it on his face. Hesitating at her words, it is only when Kohaku repeats it that Himuro grabs the hem of his jersey and pulls it up.

"Here," he mumbles. Kohaku stares at the bruised flesh in horror. Hastily, she picks up the second ice pack and inches it closer to his skin. Whoever injured him was obviously someone familiar with fighting. More concerned with easing Himuro's pain than discovering the perpetrator, Kohaku sits next to him on the bench as she helps him ice the bruise on his stomach.

Himuro hisses when the ice pack makes contact with his injury. Whether it is because of the cold or pain, Kohaku does not know. His face contorts with discomfort, and while Kohaku feels bad, she cannot help but giggle. She has almost never seen Himuro make an expression that is neither calm nor mildly sad before. Himuro huffs in balefully in reply, though before long, they end up bursting into laughter. The sound is lighthearted and reverberates in the empty locker room.

"Sorry, you looked a little funny just now..." When Kohaku looks at Himuro, he seems to return her gaze differently. That is when she realises that her hands have been in direct contact with his skin for some time now. Embarrassed, Kohaku pulls away. Too caught up with his injury, she has not realised how intimate her actions have been. They are sitting so close that her thigh is pressing against his.

"I– I'll see what else I can get you for the pain!" Turning away in a flurry, Kohaku rummages through the contents of the first aid box next to her. Even with her back facing Himuro, however, her face is still bright red.

"Were you here for the entire match?" Perhaps sensing her discomfort, Himuro starts to make small talk to fill the silence.

"Yes." She knows the hidden meaning behind his words. Himuro wants to know if she has seen them lose. "The match was an exciting and close one, and I know nothing I say will be able to change the fact that you lost. But I'm proud of you Tatsuya-senpai." It is easier for her to say all this when she is not looking at him directly. "You never faltered. You kept working hard. You even made Atsu-kun decide to start playing again even when he seemed to have given up. I think you give yourself less credit than you deserve."

"... Thank you." It is said so softly that her ears strain to catch it, but Kohaku smiles regardless. While the loss will definitely hit Himuro hard, his tone seems to suggest that he has largely accepted it. Yet he does not sound any close to giving up on basketball as she has initially feared.

"Say... Do you still remember our conversation on Sport's day?"

"Yea..." Kohaku nods to herself. The change in subject feels a little sudden, but she cannot blame Himuro. As much as he has embraced the fact that he has lost to his childhood friend, it would be impossible for him to move on from it so quickly.

"I wanted to tell you something back then. But I decided to postpone it. I was hoping to do that after winning against Seirin... But that didn't exactly work out." Kohaku can imagine the wan smile Himuro has on his face as he tilts his head to the ceiling tiredly. "That's why I'll just tell you now."

"I like you."


End file.
